Are You Serious!
by scarlet letters in the snow
Summary: Shikamaru is drafted by Ino to perform...a favor..and things start to get..pretty complicated. Rated: M to be safe m lol..so..R&R:).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all,**

**Kiki here! **

**So this suddenly came to me...and I may make it into a story if I get positive feed back..:) just sayin'.**

**R&R**

* * *

It was just a normal Saturday afternoon for Nara Shikamaru.

He was laid out on the side of his favorite cloud watching spot with his eyes focused on the sky. He sighed, taking in the sweet bliss of silence. Silence was such a beautiful thing, especially when you were constantly in the company of loud children (this came along with the job he realized). Don't get him wrong: He enjoyed his job, teaching young children the basics of being ninja, trying to install values into their sponge-like brains...but every man had his limit. Shikamaru's limit came in the form of snotty noses and tacks in his chair.

He sighed as he thought of the academy. He liked being a sensei...it was sort of nice. He felt like he was giving back to his own late sensei by passing down the knowledge that he had received, and that made all of the hectic and crazy moments worth while- sometimes. He frowned as he checked his watch. It was getting late as it was almost 7p.m, and Shikamaru had to meet up with Chouji and Ino at the Korean Barbecue.

As he stood he dusted off his pant legs, pulling grass from the material. Immediately after adjusting his clothes he set off for the restaurant, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. While walking he tried to recall the last time his old team had had a meeting, but gave up after realizing it had been more than six months.

"How troublesome." He mumbled, kicking a rock into the tall grass that bordered the path.

When he was nearing the restaurant he pulled out a cigarette, cupping his hand over the flame as he lit the tip. He took a deep breath and sighed deeply. He arrived at the barbecue just as his cigarette dwindled to ashes.

He walked through the open front doors with a polite nod to the hostess, an elderly woman that he saw on a monthly basis. She smiled warmly at him and pointed towards the back. He took off without a second glance. He looked into all of the booths as he walked by, searching for a red head or a blonde. Finally he found a platinum pony tail sticking up over the seat of the booth and he smiled, pulling his hands from his pockets.

As he rounded the booth his smile flipped into a frown, noting that Chouji had yet to arrive.

"Oi Ino."

He was met by a particularly shiny pair of teal eyes.

"Shika." She said, her voice sounding short and strained.

Shikamaru didn't seem to notice though and he sat in the booth, sliding next to her. He also didn't notice the wide eyed expression she gave him, or the way she wringed her short skirt with her hands.

"Where's Cho? He usually is the first to arrive." He closed his eyes as he leaned back, folding his arms behind his head.

* * *

"He felt ill so he isn't coming," Ino said hurriedly, her palms stinging as she lied.

She mentally winced as he eyed her suspiciously. She had to clean up her act fast. She sat with her back ramrod straight, pushing her breasts out so that they would be more noticeable.

Shikamaru glanced down at the menu before him and pushed it forward, then evaluated Ino's statement questioningly.

"That doesn't sound like Cho." He cast a side long glance at his ex teammate. He observed no glitches in her behavior, and assumed that she must be telling the truth.

"Yeah we'll..that idiot ate too much **again**."

Now that was the truth, but what she didn't tell him was that she had been practically forcing ramen and chips down their glutton of a teammate's throat.

She looked up at him and smiled, gesturing across the table to the empty seat. "You can take a seat over there."

She almost laughed at the look he gave her, but she didn't. She had other things on her mind...more serious things.

"Just so you will have elbow room!" She stuck her elbow into his ribs to prove her point, and he stood and slid into the seat opposite of her with a glare..

'**Ok, not a good start Ino!'** She thought as she watched his features contort into a scowl. He fingered the tender flesh of his ribs. **'Make some small talk!'**

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before their waitress came to deliver the food.

"So what have you been up to, Shika?" She asked casually, leaning against the table so that she could hear him over the noise a group of older shinobi who sat a row behind them were making. It sounded like a karaoke bar..full of howler monkeys.

He shrugged, his hands coming to rest on the table.

She watched as he lifted his glass of water and took a sip. Then as his lips pressed against the glass with his eyes drifting around the room lazily in observation, she broke her stare for fear of being caught, her eyes glancing over their food.

"Just the usual..I'm teaching at the academy part time."

Ino's eyebrows raised to her hairline, and a smile played across her features.

"Do you like working as both Instructor and Head Strategist? I can see how it might be hard for you to juggle both of those jobs..they are equally demanding.."

Shikamaru shook his head. "It's not so bad."

She smiled at him, Shikamaru Nara, Mr. Responsible. "I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying your work."

Somehow Ino had always pictured Shikamaru as a kids kind of guy. He had a patience about him that was abnormal, and it seemed as if he would make a great teacher..a great father.

Ino felt her cheeks burn as she looked up at him. He was watching her with that same bored expression.. so when he spoke suddenly she almost jumped.

"What about you? What have you been doing?"

Ino shrugged taking a sip of her own drink. "I have taken over the flower shop..and have entered an apprenticeship under Lady Tsunade.." She rolled her chopsticks around in her salad.

To that Shikamaru merely grunted, but Ino knew that he was happy for her.

She frowned as they began their meal in silence.

* * *

Shikamaru watched her as she spoke, her eyes shining when she mentioned the apprenticeship under the Hokage.

He grunted in response.

When they fell silent again Shikamaru felt awkward. He was happy that Ino was trying to advance her abilities as a medic nin, but he became concerned as he took in her appearance again. She looked tired and shaken up. What if she was over working herself? He knew first hand how.. well.. pig headed she could be, for lack of a better word. He didn't want her stressing herself too much, not because she felt guilty.

One look at her and he knew she was feeling guilt. The way her eye brows scrunched when she was in thought..her mouth pressing into a thin line, and her slumping posture. He wanted to tell her that she didn't have to do this..that she couldn't have saved him if she had held all the knowledge in the world, but that would just make things worse. So Shikamaru chose to keep his mouth closed. No need to reopen old wounds..

It was only after a very _lengthy_ amount of silence had passed that Ino finally decided to speak up.

"Shika..?" She said timidly, her eyes darting from his face to the table.

Shikamaru looked up at her upon hearing his name, his eyes drooping with weariness.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did.."

"This is important!" She snapped, her hand immediately coming up to cover her mouth.

Shikamaru stared at her with mild amusement.

"Go on."

He watched as she wiggled around in her seat, and a confused expression crossed his features.

* * *

Ino inhaled a deep breath before continuing, her hands resting palms down on the table. She looked Shikamaru square in the eye, leaning forward slightly.

"I have a proposition for you." She paused as she took in his expression, same as before, that was a good sign. "But you have to promise not to run...and to hear me out."

She could already see Shikamaru squirming, and the next words she would say would have to be tactful, tactical, and merciless all at the same time...

"I want you to father me a child."

She watched as Shikamaru sat perfectly still, his eyes boring straight into her own. she started to worry when the color began to drain from his face, and she winced as his expression became guarded.

Her eyes began to widen as he opened his mouth to speak, hope and fear twisting in the pit of her stomach..

"Are you kidding me?"

That was not the answer she was expecting...

* * *

**Tell me what you think guys:).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooooooooo...what's up?:9**

**R&R**

* * *

She stared, dumbfounded at the man before her. If anything, she had thought his answer might be(in no particular order);

_A.) He would shout, "Hell no!" _

_B.) He would smile and pick her up..the sunset shining behind them, "I thought you'd never ask!"_

_C.) More likely than the second choice, "What a drag.."_

And most probably..

_D.) "Tch, troublesome.."_

But even through all of those options, she felt that she would come out victorious..that he would bend to her will..just like always.

All the bravery that she could concoct was put into those words, and she wasn't sure if she could continue, what with the way he was looking at her. She could see all of his emotions just as clearly as if there was a flashing neon sign above his head; Confused, angry, upset, worried, skeptical, and embarrassed.

Ino bit the inside of her cheek and looked down at the table, her hands twisting around upon themselves nervously.

"Look Shika," She said as she tossed her pony tail over her shoulder, "I've given this a lot of thought-"

"Obviously not enough." He said as he leaned back, his eyes were burning. He actually looked..._mad_.

"But I have!" She protested, slapping her hands down onto the table top."I thought about it so much..and I know you are the _perfect_ one."

She watched Shikamaru's face turn beet red in response, his hands slamming on the table as he stood abruptly.

Before he could take a single step she latched onto his wrist.

"Please Shika..It could only be you...you're the only one I know who could do this for me!"

He pried his hand from her grip none too gently, avoiding her gaze as he turned from her.

"I can't."

Ino felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces with those two words. Tears fell from her eyes freely, and she tried to ignore the curious stares of the people around her. Some of the howler monkey shinobi from a few tables down gave her a sympathetic look, to which she promptly replied with a glare. Ino stood with her legs shaking...if he wouldn't do it..then who would?

* * *

Shikamaru walked as fast as he could, not daring to look back.

If anyone could see him now, hoofing it like a mad man, they would take back all their remarks about him being lazy. He bit his bottom lip roughly as he half walked/half sprinted through the village, causing trickles of blood to flow down his chin. He didn't care about the pain. He didn't care about the stares of the citizens as he passed them by..he could only think of home. He had to get home...he would be safe in his apartment.

As he ran up the stairs to the apartment complex he suddenly stopped, huffing and puffing from lack of excersize...and maybe a bit from smoking.

What had just happened? Did Ino really just blurt that out? Did she really ask him to...f-father her child?

Shikamaru stared at the metal stairs before him, his hands griping the rails so tightly his knuckles began to turn white.

How could she ask that? How could she dare try to mess things up now that they had just gotten back to normal.

Shikamaru found himself walking back down the stairs, his eyes set on a different home, on the other side of town.

Choji would know what to do.

* * *

Ino wiped her eyes as she walked toward the hospital, clutching her purse tightly to her chest. She couldn't pull her eyes from the ground, and she watched every step she took with tears that threatened to fall. She walked into the medical center and she kept her head down, trying not to make eye contact with the people bustling around her. She ignored the merry greeting the receptionist gave her and made her way to the lab, closing the door quietly behind her. She sniffed as she picked up a clipboard. Her eyes glancing at the words but not really seeing them. She felt the hot prickling of tears, her eyes squeezing tightly shut. She straightened as the door behind her clicked open.

"Oh, Ino it's you."

Ino stood stock still, her vision still blurred from her tears. She felt her back tense as the voices' owner grew closer, but she couldn't turn. She wouldn't allow her best friend to see her like this. She slowly reached a hand up to dry her tears, and turned with a large grin.

"Hey forehead."

She saw the pinkette smile back, and her stomach did a flop.

'_Well at least she doesn't suspect anything.'_

Ino turned from her and continued to stare blankly at her clipboard, missing the concerned glance of her friend..

* * *

Shikamaru sat across from his best friend, his eyes boring into the red swirls that adorned his cheeks. The red head simply stared at him, letting the information sink in.

Shikamaru hadn't found Choji at home, he had actually found him in the hospital after walking to his house. Choji's mother had told him about Choji's accident the day before, and he had immediately set off for the hospital.

"Wow."

Was that all he could come up with? Well, Shikamaru couldn't blame his friend..he had come to the same conclusion.

"Yea."

"What did you say to that?"

Shikamaru stared at him blankly, like he had grown another head and his brain had shriveled into a prune.

"Don't look at me like that Shikamaru.."

"What could I say?" He shrugged and crossed his arms, holding himself tightly. "I just kinda..left."

Choji stared at him with his mouth hanging open, his eyes growing wide.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you just give her an answer?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, scowling at his friend.

"Oh yeah..I'M the one at fault." He tried to ignore the scowl on his friends face, "I was shocked Choji..sheesh." He rubbed the back of his neck with his palm, his eyes drifting to the floor. "Troublesome."

"Well I understand that," Choji sighed and sat up, holding his bulging stomach,"But I don't think she would ask you unless she had a good reason, man."

He watched as the man before him shrugged adding, "All I know is that she didn't ask me."

Shikamaru stared at his friend for a long moment, contemplating his statement.

"What do you mean?"

Chouji gave him a stern look, puckering his lips in slight annoyance. "You're pretty stupid for a genius." When Shikamaru's stare continued he sighed, "I mean that she obviously came to you..first. Her first choice...maybe her only choice."

Shikamaru thought about what she had said..that he was the **perfect** one..the **only** one..a blush spreading across his cheeks.

A deep chuckle filled the room and his friend held his stomach in pain. "Oh what a mess you two are in!"

* * *

She rolled her eyes as she walked down the hallway, Sakura following not too far behind.

Ino wanted to check on Chouji before leaving for they day. (She still felt a bit bad about making him eat all of that food, especially because it had been for no reason.)

"Just tell me what's wrong, Ino-pig."

Ino clutched her coat closer to her body, looking over at her friend who walked beside her. She sighed as she spoke, "I've told you a hundred times, Sakura..I don't want to talk about it."

Sakura huffed beside her, her arms crossing over her clipboard. "Ino we are best friends..you can tell me anything.."

Ino stopped and looked down at her feet, her hands shaking. She looked up just in time to see Chouji's door open, curiously taking a few steps forward.

"It's about..S-Shikamaru.."

"Shikamaru? What happened with him?"

Ino stared at the lanky man before her, their eyes meeting in an awkward gaze. Sakura seemed to catch on to the situation, and slowly turned to make her exit.

Ino didn't seem to notice that her friend was gone, and she felt the tears swelling up from her stomach with each second that passed. They looked at each other for what felt like ten minutes, but in all actuality was only a few seconds.

Shikamaru was the first to speak although Ino was hoping he wouldn't, she had been embarrassed enough for one day.

"We need to talk.." He said nonchalantly, his hands pushing into his pockets as he looked around the hallway.

Ino felt her lips trembling, her heart feeling like it might rip out of her chest.

"Okay..."

* * *

Shikamaru took a few steps forward, nodding towards the stairs. "In private."

He watched Ino blush as she turned from him, it made him feel like smirking and frowning at the same time.. so he decided on the middle ground. He pressed his lips into a hard line and followed her. Once they were through the door she slowed her pace, but kept her back to him.

"I think you have some explaining to do Ino."

He stared at her back for the longest time, waiting for her to turn...to say anything. But he noticed the subtle shaking of her shoulders, how her body was trembling.

"It's complicated Shikamaru..it-it'll just be troublesome to you."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Well you owe me an explanation after what you dropped on me in the restaurant." He scratched the back of his head, causing his pony tail to dip a little lower than usual. "I'll decide what is troublesome to me and what is not."

* * *

Ino turned to him, her eyes burning holes in the floor at his feet.

"Well...I guess that I should start from the beginning."

Ino leaned against the railing of the stairs, trying to describe the reason behind all of this to him in a way he could understand.

It all started with Asuma sensei's death, it had hit her hard because their sensei had been like a father to her and also because it was her inability to perform proper healing ninjutsu that he died. She had immediately delved into her apprenticeship with The Hokage, but then the 4th Great Shinobi War began..and her father was also taken away from her. Her father..Her sensei..Shikamaru's father..they were gone and she was too weak to do anything to help them. She was too weak, she didn't know enough.

She looked up at Shikamaru to see that his eyes were closed, but continued..knowing that he was listening.

After her father's funeral she was confronted by her mother, who demanded that she stop going on missions, that she didn't want her to end up like her father...and things started to take on a whole different perspective. She decided that it was time that she did something that was for more than just herself..and that's when she took over management of the flower shop. She still did some D and C-rank missions, and continued her medical training, but it was nothing like before.

It was after a few months that she started thinking about her family, about how her father's legacy ended with her. That's when she decided that something needed to be done about it. She could do something important with her life, just like her father had done...she could pass on his bloodline. But once she came up with the idea..she started thinking of what her father would think about it. She knew he would hate it, but she didn't feel like she had any choice, so she started thinking of who he WOULD approve of to be the father of her child. She wrote down the names of people and all of their attributes, then crossed off the ones that didn't fit. It came down to two names: Choji's and Shikamaru's.

Ino couldn't even fathom being with Choji although he was a sweet man, he was already taken...plus even though her father loved him like he was his own...he most likely wouldn't approve of him.

That left her with Shikamaru. He was the most responsible person that Ino had ever known(although he was extremely lazy). She knew that her father would approve of him. How could he not? Shikamaru was kind, smart, and had good hygiene. He was practically the most well known shinobi in Konoha besides Naruto, and as an extra boost..Ino trusted him with her life. He was always there to catch her when she fell, always there to protect her.

Shikamaru was her only choice, her only hope. She knew that he had a lot to offer her as a donor; his techniques which went so well with her own, his looks, his brains..

When she was finished talking she looked up to meet his determined stare. She shifted nervously beneath his gaze. The air around them was clouded with tension, and Ino found it hard to breathe.

"Okay."

Ino looked up to see Shikamaru sighing, his hands removing themselves from his pockets. He took a step forward.

"W-what?"

"I said okay..."

Ino stared at him in disbelief..was he really saying..was he saying he would do it?

"To what?"

Shikamaru took in a deep breath and sighed heavily, fixing her with a beady eye.

"I said okay...I'll be the father."

* * *

**Tah dah! Tell me what your thinkin' puhhhleeeez:)!**

**If you leave me good reviews I may update again tonight..just saying..I'm not trying to bribe you or anything..not at all. :D!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I like you guys' reaction to this.**

**I put a link to a fan art I did on my profile..just incase you're wondering. **

**R&R**

-Kiki-

* * *

Ino stared up at him with wide eyes, an overwhelming feeling of joy filling her stomach.

Before she knew what she was doing she felt her arms slide around him, his body going ridged at the unexpected contact. She held onto him tightly as tears of joy leaked from her eyes, and his arms wrapped around her back to offer her comfort. They stayed like that for a long moment before Ino disengaged the hug.

As she pulled back she looked him square in the eye.

"We need to get started!"

She watched Shikamaru's eyes open wide in shock, his cheeks flushing a deep shade of red.

"W-wait...we need to take this slow.." He stuttered, taking a step back from her.

She stared at him for a moment before the sudden realization struck her like a club. He thought she-? Ino's whole body shook with laughter, and she held her stomach as she doubled over.

"What? No...Not..Oh gosh-Shika.." She said through her guffawing, gasping and shaking with merth. "I meant lets discuss our agreement."

She smiled as his figure relaxed, slipping back to his normal lazy posture.

'_He really is something.'_ She thought to herself as they descended the stairs side by side.

She looked over at him from the corner of her eye, noticing the worried expression that marred his handsome features. Wait what? Handsome? Shikamaru? She shook her head and looked away. She couldnt afford to think that way and she knew it. But still... she looked at him again, and regaining her usual confidence slipped her arm into the crook of his elbow.

He didn't even flinch that time, and Ino knew he was trying to be casual.

They exited the building and continued walking down the street, arm in arm. Ino leaned against him as they walked, talking about the things she saw on the way. She pointed up at the sky, naming all the stars she could see. Shikamaru remained quiet the whole time, nodding or grunting in response to her banter. It seemed like old times and she was almost forgot why it was she was with him. She started to tell him this but noticed that he wouldn't look at her directly, and that made her frown.

"Let's find a quiet place to talk." She whispered, pulling him toward the training grounds.

* * *

Shikamaru looked up at the moonlit clouds and sighed, turning his head to see the blonde who sat quietly beside him. He raised an eyebrow at her as she laid down, tugging on his sleeve in a way that told him she wanted him to do the same. He laid back without complaint, his hands resting on his stomach as he closed his eyes.

"So..first order of business,"Ino said, elbowing him gently so he would open his eyes. "Is that I need to know your schedule..do you have any missions coming up?"

Shikamaru shrugged beside her, not really seeing the point of the question.

"Why? Doesn't it just take one time and you're done?" He looked over at her and noticed her frown.

"Not always, Baka." She grumbled, turning to her purse to pull out a pamphlet. "Some women have a hard time getting pregnant, and since I've never tried I don't know if I am super fertile or if it comes and goes." She opened the pamphlet and scooted closer to him, their shoulders rubbing together gently as she held the paper where he could see.

"See it says I have to be ovulating to get pregnant which should be around two weeks from my last period so...that's like...this week." She smiled as she pointed to some sickening diagrams, and Shikamaru felt nauseous when he looked at them.

It wasn't that they were particularly graphic, but he just couldn't wrap his mind around the whole situation. He was going to have sex with Ino...and it just felt wrong. Shikamaru felt like intercourse was something you shared with the one you loved, and he didn't really feel that way towards Ino(or anyone else for that matter). Sure he cared for her, never wanted her to be hurt, looked out for her when he could, but he didn't think it went much further than that. He thought that maybe he should put it into different terms so that it would make more sense. Take for example, the word implanting. It was a nice word...and it didn't seem too sensual or exciting. He mentally patted his own back for his good thinking.

"So you're saying we should do this tonight?" He asked, looking over at her with an eyebrow raised. He really hoped that she would say no, because he could feel the heat rising up on the back of his neck, and it made him uncomfortable.

Her face turned red as she looked at him, and for the first time he noticed how close they were. Their noses were barely touching, and he almost had to cross his eyes to see her clearly. He wondered if maybe she had planned it all along. He scooted over just a bit to remain at a more comfortable distance.

She bit her lip and her eyebrows furrowed with deep thought, "D-don't you think that is rushing things a bit?" She asked, looking up at him with big eyes. She looked kind of scared. "I don't want you to feel awkward about this.."

Shikamaru leaned back, chuckling softly. "It's a bit late for that...I think we both feel awkward." He looked at her with a smile and noticed that she was smiling too.

"We can do it...any time that you're free."

Shikamaru closed his eyes in thought, "I have a meeting with the Hokage tomorrow and I'm not sure when I'll get out, but maybe sometime during the week." He thought about his schedule and remembered that he had a mountain of scrolls and strategies to look through, "I've also have to finish a pile of paper work, and sometime this week I have to meet with the council to discuss preparations for The Chunin Exams. I guess the best time would be Monday."

He felt Ino's head nod against his shoulder, then pause as she looked over at him.

"Don't you have to teach at the academy?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Well won't you be busy all day then?"

Shikamaru frowned at the thought. He really would be busy all day..that's when the idea came to him.

"I have a thirty five minute lunch break."

* * *

Ino sat up and gasped, her hand flying over her mouth.

"Y-you can't be serious..you want to..do **that..** there?"

She watched him sit up slowly, he looked away from her as he shrugged, "Its as good of a place as any if you want it to get done this week."

She bit her lip as she looked at him, and she came to the conclusion that she would have to accept this opportunity, no matter how strange it was. She didn't want to have to wait a month, what if he had to go away for a mission?

"I guess I can stop by...what time does lunch start?"

She watched him fish a cigarette from his pocket with interest, she didn't know he had kept up that habit.

"Around one-thirty." He said through clenched teeth, his cigarette protruding from his lips.

Ino watched as he stood, his hand stretched out to help her up. "I'll walk you home."

She placed her pale hand into his tan one, noticing for the first time how calloused his palms were. She realized that she hadn't really noticed how his hands felt before, even though he was always catching her when she fell and holding her up when she came to. She blushed as their hands fell apart, and she folded her arms over her chest.

* * *

They walked in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity, and Shikamaru thought that he had never heard Ino be quiet for that long. It took nearly fifteen minutes for them to reach her house from the training grounds, and when they arrived she smiled over at him timidly.

"Can I interest you in a mug of coffee?" She asked, like this was a normal night and they weren't planning on fornicating in the next forty-eight hours.

He stifled a yawn, and took a deep drag of his dwindling cigarette instead, "I'd better not." He said, pushing his hands deep into his pockets. "I'm gunna try to catch up on that paperwork."

He watched her smile waver, and he felt guilty for not accepting her invitation.

"Next time though, I promise."

Her smile returned as she backed to her door, she half turned, unlocking it while looking back at him.

"I'll see you Monday at one thirty?"

"Yeah," He held up a hand in an awkward wave. "One thirty."

She smiled and returned his wave nervously, "I'll bring your lunch."

They looked at each other fr a long moment, no words, just their eyes connecting them. Shikamaru broke his gaze and abruptly said, "Goodnight." Turning away from her and walking down the dimly lit street, melting into the shadows and out of sight before she could even think to reply.

"Goodnight, Shika."

* * *

Once the door was closed Ino leaned against it heavily, her heart feeling like it might break out of her chest at any moment. She covered her lips with her hand, wondering why she couldn't stop smiling. Her stomach did flips and turns as she walked to the dining table, settling down into one of the two chairs that resided in the corner.

Why did she feel so excited? It must be that she was so close to her goal.

'_Yeah, that's it.'_ Ino thought as she stared at the table. It wasn't that she was excited about seeing him again..no..it was about passing on her fathers' bloodline.

At least.. that's what she told herself as she slipped between her purple satin sheets...

* * *

Shikamaru walked towards his apartment with his eyes on the pavement, his brow furrowed in deep thought. He didn't know why he couldn't wait for Monday to come, but every time he thought of it his heart would beat faster.

Why did he feel this way?

He scratched his head and looked at the sky.

"How troublesome." He whispered, climbing up the stairs to his apartment.

Later that night Shikamaru could be found lying awake in his bed staring at the ceiling, trying to come up with an excuse for the thoughts swimming around in his head..thoughts that revolved around a certain teal eyed kunoichi...

* * *

**Review pleeeez? It makes me happy to read your reviews, hope you liked. Tell me if you find mistakes.. I've read it over twice. It's kind of a fillerto that I can get to the actual story lol.**

**-Kiki **


	4. Chapter 4

******So guys! What's up?**

******So my boyfrannd arrives on Thursday and I had to clean the house!:) oh and while I'm throwing around personal bits of my life I just wanted to give everyone a heads up and say that I'll be in ****__****Chile******** from the first part of February to near the end of April...but I'll try to write while I'm there...**

******No promises.:0!**

* * *

Sunday went by with the same dull normalcy as always for Shikamaru, besides the fact that he was sitting infront of The Hokage for the majority of the day. By the time he got out of the office it was around 9 p.m, and he still had to finish the rest of the papers that had been sent home with him.

He sighed, tucking the envelope of papers into his vest as he made his way to Ichiraku's. He didn't really feel like going home to make his own food, and that's why he found himself sitting at the ramen stand alone. He ordered beef ramen, and leaned heavily against the counter as he waited. The cook made small talk with him, and told Shikamaru he would be joining him for dinner. Shikamaru didn't mind the company, he ate there often enough to get to know the man fairly well.

He looked out from beneath the curtains of the little stand and observed the brightly lit lanterns that hung over the empty street, his eyes drifting to where Yamanaka Flowers would normally be seen if not shrouded in shadow.

He felt a strange swelling in his chest, and was going to contemplate it further before his thoughts were interrupted by a boisterous voice. He turned away from the street as the footsteps sounded from behind him.

"Two beef ramen!" Teuchi, The owner of the stall called out, placing a steaming bowl of ramen before Shikamaru.

The older man smiled as he took a seat beside the shadow nin with his own bowl, then they both broke apart their chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu.." Shikamaru drawled out lazily, giving Teuchi a crooked grin.

As Shikamaru ate he tried to keep his eyes from turning toward the shop..he didn't know why he was compelled to look towards the place. He sighed heavily as he stirred his ramen in circles with his chopsticks. He wondered what was she doing? Was she asleep? Was she even home? Would she be surprised if he suddenly stopped by? He couldnt get the previous nights discussion off of his mind no matter how hard he tried, It had actually caused him to lose sleep.

When he next looked back there was a light coming from the window upstairs, and he knew that it was her. He thought that maybe he should go there now and then they wouldn't have to deal with the strangeness of tomorrow, but the envelope that was pressed into his vest suddenly seemed heavy. He had almost forgotten the papers completely.

He frowned as he stood from his stool, laying the exact amount of change on the counter before heading home. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and let out an exasperated sigh. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to avoid the situation or get it over with, but he had a sinking suspicion that it could possibly be neither of the two...

"How troublesome.."

* * *

On Monday morning Ino awoke to the sound of raindrops hitting the roof. She yawned and stretched her back, her eyes drifting over to the clock sleepily.

"Only 8:30." Her lips puckered into a frown as she pushed herself out of bed. "I guess I could take a shower." She whispered to herself, walking towards the bathroom.

Ino turned on the shower and sat on her toilet, letting the water warm up a bit before stepping in. While sitting she looked around her bathroom, her eyes locking onto the package of pregnancy tests. She had taken a whole box from the hospital's storage. (which she planned on paying for...later..) Her stomach began to flutter as she thought of the single most important event of the day; meeting Shikamaru at the academy. She felt disgusting for being excited about it.

___'It isn't like we're secret lovers or anything,'_ Her face turned a bright shade of red as she continued her thought, ___'but we could pretend.'_

Ino shook her head as she pulled her clothes off, dropping them onto the floor without a second glance.

She stood facing the water, her hands cupping her face as she let her hair become wet enough to wash. As she ran her fingers through her soapy hair she thought of how she had stayed up last night preparing the ingredients for Shikamaru's lunch. She smiled.

'___He will be so surprised.'_

* * *

Shikmamaru sat stiffly in his chair, his eyes grazing over the bowed heads of his students as they tediously answered the questions on their quiz.

His hands shook violently under his desk as they tried to keep his restless legs still.

'___Ten minutes..'_ He thought to himself as he looked at the clock.

The sound of pencils scratching against paper was starting to make him nervous, actually everything was. Every loud sound set his nerves on edge, and by the time the bell rang and the students were released for lunch Shikamaru could barely control the lurching in his stomach.

Why did he feel so nervous? Why did this feel like such a big deal?

'___Its just a favor.' _He thought, walking over to the windows to drawl the blinds down.

The children were eating outside under the pergola today(because of the nasty weather), and he didn't want them to walk by and see anything that could cost him his job..

* * *

Ino grabbed a green, lacquered, wood bento box from the cupboard with a smile.

She placed it on the counter by her own yellow one, and eyed the ingredients that sat on a hot plate nearby. With careful and precise fingers she placed a bed of kelp in Shikamaru's bento box, making sure the edges lined up perfectly with the bottom before moving on. Next, she placed an extremely hot piece of broiled mackerel ontop of the kelp, arranging it so that it was catty-corner and so she could fit the pile of sautéed mushrooms beside the fish. After adding a large amount of rice(to which she patted a small ammount of miso paste) she spooned in some black beans to fill the only empty corner. She smiled down at his meal, placing a slice of lemon in before she closed the lid, taping chopsticks to it, and wrapped it up in a green polka dotted furoshiki cloth.

She followed the same method with her own; substituting only the mackerel for salmon, and the mushrooms for boiled eggs.

Ino looked up at the clock with wide eyes. It was already 1:15 p.m! She hurriedly closed the lid on her bento box and wrapped it in her favorite purple furoshiki.

She was practically running, both boxes squeezed tightly in her hands as she crossed the street. The rain had slacked slightly from the morning, and Ino was thankful for her good luck. She tried to supress the smile that grew on her lips as she drew ever closer.

She could see the academy looming ahead of her, and with every step she became more and more nervous.

'___I wonder if he is nervous too..'_ She thought as she walked through the main entrance of the academy.

She looked into the open doors of every room that she passed, that is until she stumbled upon him. She watched as he reached up and twisted the blinds that covered the large windows lining the right hand wall. Her heart skipped a beat as he turned towards her..

* * *

Shikamaru felt his stomach lurch up into his throat as he turned.

There she was standing in his door with her hands full, her hair wet and messy from the misty rain. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as he took a step forward...then another and another until he was close to her. He averted his eyes awkwardly as she held up a bundle wrapped in furoshiki.

"Miso Saba," She said quickly, passing it over to him with a blush. "I know mackerel is your favorite."

He stared at her blankly for a moment before the words absorbed into his brain.

"Domo arigato.." He said absent-mindedly, his eyes traveling from her wet hair to her clothes. "You are in..your pajamas."

He watched her eyes widen in horror as she looked down..

"I was in such a hurry...oh Kami..."

Shikamaru smiled and sat his lunch on his desk. He turned back to her..noticing how the wet shirt clung to her hardening nipples. Was she wearing a bra? He didn't think she was...

"Do you want my vest? It isn't much but it won't be wet.." He tried to keep the amusement out of his voice, but failed.

Ino seemed to notice this, causing her to pout and fold her arms over her chest.

"I don't think I'll really need it.." Her face turned red as she looked away from him, and he almost choked on his spit.

He had almost forgotten why she brought him lunch.

"So..do we eat first or...?" He let the question hang off in the air, it didn't really need to be completed for her to understand.

"Yeah, let's eat first."

Shikamaru nodded, pulling one of his students' chairs over to his desk. He motioned for her to sit, and pushed her seat forward once she did so. He slowly sat in his own chair and began untying the cloth.

"It smells.. great." Shikamaru said in surprize, his eyebrows flying up to his hairline as he opened the lid.

He stared at the hot food before him, and felt his mouth begin to water.

"I can't believe you remembered.." He breathed, thinking of a time when they were genin and she had quizzed him on some of his favorite things.

He pulled the chopsticks from the lid and held them at the ready, waiting for her to join him before eating.

"Itadakimasu!" They said in unison as they pulled their wooden chopsticks apart.

* * *

Ino watched Shikamaru eat his lunch, and thought that she had never seen him enjoy food that much in her life.

"Is it that good?" She asked with a smile. "I remember a time when you wouldn't touch my cooking with your _shadow_ much less _eat_ it like..that."

Shikamaru looked up at her and rolled his eyes, swallowing a big bite after chewing thoroughly.

"It's obvious that your culinary skills have improved very much since we were twelve."

She smiled at him smugly, popping a boiled egg into her mouth.

They continued their meal with little conversation, and when they were done Shikamaru handed the green box back to her. Ino smiled as she looked into the box, not a scrap of food left..not even the kelp.

He smiled sheepishly at her when she sent him a questioning glance.

"I don't get home cooked meals often."

"I can see that," She said as she wrapped them both back up carefully. "Maybe you can stop by some days and eat with me..."

She looked up when she received no answer and hurriedly added,"If you're not busy I mean!"

She watched him slowly rise from his chair, and with awkward movements he came around the desk.

"No..that would be...nice." He said, his eyes seemed to be looking straight into hers and she could feel her heart beat quicken.

She bit her lip as he drew nearer, his hand reaching out to wipe something from her cheek. She looked down, realizing he was only getting something off of her face.

She wasn't fully prepared for what he was going to say next.

"So..we have twenty minutes...do you wanna...do **that**?"

Ino looked up into his eyes and felt a tingle run up her stomach.

"I suppose we should.." She said quietly, leaning towards him with half-lidded eyes.

He hesitated for a moment and when he spoke his voice was barely audible.

"So how are we going to do this...just uhm..should we kiss?"

She heard his sharp intake of breath as their bodies brushed up against each other, and she raised her chin so that she could meet his lips.

"I think so..maybe we should just..try this-" She broke the sentence as she pressed her moist lips to his, his body stiffening against hers.

She immediately felt a spark ignite in her stomach, and as they kissed;slowly and timidly at first, they became more and more comfortable. She let out a squeak in surprize when he pushed her against his desk, one of his hands wrapping around her waist to hold her closer.

She felt herself getting lost in the kiss as he parted her lips with his tongue, and the fiery sensation that rippled through her core made her moan against his mouth. This seemed to encourage the shadow user, as he tangled his fingers in her platinum tresses.

* * *

Shikamaru could hear the blood pounding in his ears, and feel it rushing to..other places.

He groaned as her hands clutched his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh sharply. The sleeves on his arms did little to protect him from her fingers and as she dug her nails into him, he slid a hand to her bottom and picked her up, placing her on the desk top.

She pulled back in surprise, her teal eyes shimmering and her cheeks rosey.

"S-Shika.." She managed before he captured her lips again.

Her mouth was soft and sweet, and her tongue was as smooth as silk. He groaned into her mouth as a tendril of pleasure shot through his groin.

_Ten minutes_, he reminded himself as he pulled out of the kiss..

When he looked at her he knew that she was ready, and as he leaned in and captured her neck with hot lips he heard a peculiar sound** -click-**his heart felt like it had stopped, and he dared not move from the position in fear of what he might see.

"Shikamaru-San, I wanted to ask if you had-" The voice stopped immediately, and Shikamaru found the courage to pull himself away from the blonde on his desk.

He couldn't bring himself to look at the man behind him. The man who had taught Shikamaru himself when he was in the academy.

"O-oh I can see this is a bad..time." Iruka stuttered as he fled from the room.

Shikamaru watched the flustered sensei's back as he turned to leave the room in a rush, not caring to shut the door behind him.

"Oh no...it's my fault Shikamaru I shouldn't have come-"

He stopped listening to her as she started to babble on and on, and his eyes took on a distant stare.

"I'm going to go," Ino said quietly, her hands reaching up to smooth her damp hair. "I'll uhm..I'll..yeah." She hurriedly gathered up her things and was starting to leave when Shikamaru finally spoke.

"Don't worry...I'll make it right," He didn't look at her as he spoke, but he knew that she had relaxed a bit. "and we will...continue this later."

* * *

Ino nodded dumbly at him, apologizing again as she walked out. She closed the door behind her and pulled the bento boxes close to her chest, cuddling them like she would a stuffed animal.

"What have I done?" She whispered, one of her hands reaching up to touch her lips.

Ino had a horrible stomach ache, and she chalked that up to nerves. She sincerely hoped that this incident wouldn't cause Shikamaru any trouble. She bit her lip as she walked out into the drizzling rain, her clothes failing to shield her from the wind.

The bitter cold did nothing to calm her nerves, and as she walked home she looked on with glazed over eyes. She barely registered the looks she was getting from passerby's and it wasn't until she got home that she could release the fearful sobs she hadn't known she was suppressing.

When the tears finally stopped she shuffled into her bedroom, stripping off the soaked clothes that stuck to her skin. She replaced her pajamas with a knee length gown, and slipped in between the covers.

Shikamaru's words kept echoing in her mind as she tried to sleep..

**"We will continue this later.."**

* * *

Shikamaru wiped his mouth as he watched her leave, his fingers remaining on his lips as he watched the door close. He wiped his face roughly and looked at the clock.

He stalked down the hall towards Iruka's classroom and walked in on the blushing man.

The older sensei didn't have time to look up before Shikamaru crossed the room, his voice crisp and louder than he had meant for it to be.

"This is just a misunderstanding, what you saw back there-"

Iruka cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"I didn't see anything Shikamaru-sensei," Iruka straightened in his chair, his hands rubbing his own Jounin vest thoughtfully. "You should get back to class before your students return."

Shikamaru nodded, but before he turned away he gave the man a questioning glance.

"What was it that you wanted to ask before?"

Iruka looked up at him with a shrug, a small amused smile tugging at his lips.

"You know...it's funny, but for some reason I can't even remember now.."

Shikamaru turned and walked towards the door, stopping just before he walked out.

"Thank you..I mean it.."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

**Sooooooooo? Review me plz:D**

**I really like this nice long chapter..don't you?**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5: Implantation

**My readers are soooooo impatient! Lol!**

**Ive got a lot going on guys! **

**My boyfriend arrives tomorrow and we gotta pick him up from the airport and I've been cleaning all day! So I'm sorry this is a bit late compared to yesterday's update...but at least I update daily...**

_for now.._

_Anywayyyyyz..*cough*_

**Ok guys here ya go...straight to the point! ;)**

**Smutty btw..here comes the action..dundundunnnn!**

* * *

For the remainder of the class, Shikamaru sat in his chair with his elbows resting on his desk and his nose resting on his tangled fingers.

He couldn't get his mind off of that _kiss_. The way her lips moved against his, the taste of her tongue..He shivered at the thought of having another chance to feel it again. He knew it was wrong, she just wanted his genes...not _him_, but he couldn't help but crave another touch from her. He decided that he would go to her house once school ended and resume where they left off. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to think of anything to distract him. He had no such luck, for little did he know that thirty-five minutes of purely self inflicted agony awaited him.

He couldn't shake the thoughts from his mind, no matter if his eyes were open or closed..he could see her. If he looked at the door.. she was walking towards him, if he looked at the top of his desk.. her rump was placed before him. While everyone thought of Shikamaru's intelligent mind as a gift, he was currently feeling that it was a curse. Once a thought captured his attention he had to nurture it and explore it, which worked out very well when devising strategies(but not when you were thinking of various ways to deflower your ex-teammate).

He groaned inwardly and pressed his legs together, thinking of rotten fish and flesh eating bugs to keep down his erection. He didn't want to horrify the children, or get fired. Shikamaru squirmed awkwardly in his seat, his face taking on one of someone who was constipated. His eyebrows furrowed in thought, his mouth twisted into a scowl, and his face blood red from the embarrassment he didn't know he was showing.

When class was finally over he stood, and he left before any of his students got out of their seats. He didn't even spare a backward glance when he heard their murmuring, he simply stuffed his hands in his pockets and kept walking. He had to get another kiss from her, he had to finish what they had started so that he could push it out of his mind.

'_It's just a favor,'_ He reminded himself as he rounded the corner.

He looked up to see that the shop was closed, all of the lights turned off and no sign of business. He turned down the alley next to the shop and focused the chakra into his feet, successfully climbing the white washed privacy fence that separated him from Ino's back door. He perched himself atop of the fence, glancing down at the assorted beds of flowers and gardening tools before leaping through the air. He landed nimbly on his feet and wound his way through the clustered flower pots. When he got to her back door he took a deep breath, exhaling loudly as he raised his knuckles.

He knocked three times loudly and stood back, waiting to hear the sound of her running downstairs. After four minutes of waiting he knocked again, and decided that if she didn't answer this time he was going to go in himself.

Shikamaru wrapped his hand around the knob and smiled, there wasn't even a chakra lock! He examined the lock, and looking closely discovered that it was one of the many basic locks he had picked before. Within moments he was commanding his shadow, twisting and contorting it into the correct shape of the key. He smirked as the door slid open with a satisfying click.

He briefly thought that maybe he should wait for her to wake up downstairs, but then decided that she wouldn't have done the same for him.

He made his way up the stairs carefully, trying his best not to make any noise on the squeaky staircase.

* * *

_"Oi."_

She shifted on her mattress, her ears perking slightly at the sound.

"Oi, Ino."

Ino jumped up on her mattress, her fingers clutching the kunai hidden under her pillow. Her eyes scanned the room for any sign of a threat, and found a shadow lingering in the corner of her room. She sighed deeply, her fingers slipping from the weapon as her body relaxed.

"For Kami's sake, Shika! You scared me!" She shouted, her face contorting into a pout as she watched the man move out of the shadows, the fading light catching his face in a kaleidoscope of color. She observed him with interest as the sun's last rays glimmered over his features. Orange, pink and purple.

"What are you doing here?"

He moved to the end of her bed and leaned against the footboard.

"Tch," He smirked, looking down at her with smoldering eyes." I told you we would continue this later."

Ino's eyes widened as she watched him step around to the side of her bed. He sat down heavily at the end of her mattress and unzipped his vest, letting it fall onto the floor with a dull plop. He then leaned over and started to remove his sandals, to Ino's frustration(he had forgotten to remove them at the back door). She could feel the heat rising in her stomach as he stood back up, his hands fumbling with his belt.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking up at him with large teal eyes.

He shrugged, "Well," He paused as he pulled off his shirt. "I suppose I'm getting ready to impregnate you." He looked at her with impassive features, and Ino couldn't believe that he could say something like that with such a straight face.

Her thoughts were completely interrupted however as he began to crawl over her body, his own completely naked and unobstructed form hovering above her.

"Oh."

She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid, but she couldn't think for the sight of his muscles framed by the moonlight. When had he grown up so fast? When had he become the handsome man before her, and not the lanky child that she had always known? She would have to ask him later how a lazy shinobi such as himself procured such a marvelous physique.

She was suddenly made aware of her lack of covering as a cold chill blew over her legs.

Shikamaru kneeled before her, his hands resting on her knees that had somehow come to be bent.

"S-Shika.."

He looked up at her with a small smirk, but she could tell that he was nervous. His palms were hot and damp on her knees, and his body shook slightly every now and again. Suddenly he was leaning over her, his breath blowing hot against her lips. Ino leaned forward and brushed her tongue against his lips, and he opened his mouth to welcome her.

Their tongues danced in a passionate kiss, her hands coming up to entangle themselves in his hair.

She could feel his calloused palms sliding down her thigh, then up her sides and under her gown. She leaned forward as he pulled the offending garment off and tossed it aside. She heard a laugh escape her lips before their mouths collided again, and she moaned into his mouth as he squeezed one of her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipple softly.

He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes hidden by the shadows of his browline.

"Ino."

One word was enough, the tone of his voice said it all.

The needing, the longing, all of the desire built up inside of them...it needed to be released. She nodded at him and he adjusted his position between her legs, his hand grasping his manhood to guide it into position.

Ino had always wondered what it felt like, but nothing she had ever imagined before did this justice.

She had expected it to be full of pain, but in all actuality it didn't hurt..not until he reached her barrier, which he inspected thoroughly with his member. She listened to the mumbled groans and hisses that escaped his lips as he moved inside of her slowly. Every inch of her was filled by him, and the pressure in between her hips was growing with every movement..

* * *

He regarded her carefully before he pushed his hips forward experimentally, and recoiled when she let out a painful whimper. Shikamaru began to move his hips slowly back and forth, massaging her to make the pain subside was his small apology.. He moved timidly, trying to carefully maneuver so that he wouldn't hurt her again, but he knew it was inevitable.

Her palms on his cheeks forced him to meet her eyes, and he felt her push up against him as their lips pressed together in a heated kiss. He pushed against her, breaking through her barrier with slow and deliberate thrusts. He felt her whimper in his mouth, and the tears that fell from her eyes were salty on his tongue. Shikamaru kissed her tenderly, the tears making his lips wet and his heart heavy.

He leaned back from her and looked down, their eyes catching as she moaned and whined beneath him.

'_She's beautiful_,' He thought to himself as his eyes took in the glistening of sweat on her brow. He smiled down at her and began to move his member in and out of her wet opening, groaning as her muscles constricted around his length.

Shikamaru leaned down and kissed her neck, feeling the vibrations on the skin he kissed as she screamed in pleasure. A shock shot through his groin, and his body jerked as she clutched his back with her hands.

"Faster.." She moaned beneath him, sending his mind into oblivion.

He bid her command, his hips moving back and forth with quick, fluid movements.

"Oh Kami!" She shouted, pressing her nails into his back.

Shikamaru let out a groan as her hips rose up to meet his own, the sound of their bodies slapping together furthering his excitement. He bit her neck as he moved within her, tracing circles on her skin with his tongue; sucking, licking, biting.

He could hear her moans turning into cries, and for fear of waking her neighbors he silenced her screams with his lips. He felt the rise of his climax approaching so he pulled out (wanting to prolong the feeling), his body falling back as he held onto her hips. She landed on his lap with a huff, and immediately positioned herself over him so that he could re-enter.

"Put it back in!" She urged, grabbing his member with trembling fingers.

Shikamaru pushed his hips up, and entered her moist cavern again.

She bounced wildly on his lap, her cries becoming louder and louder with each of their thrusts. He watched as her breasts bounced above him, his eyes focused on her closed ones. He found his fingers locked with hers as she rode him, but when sitting up so that he could reach her trembling lips, he wrapped his arms around her back.

* * *

Ino slid her arms around his neck as they moved their hips in unison. She moaned against his cheek, kissing the edge of his lips as he pulled her body down upon him with more force. She stifled a loud scream against his neck and kissed him, biting his neck as he had done to her.

The pressure inside of her stomach was building up to an almost painful degree, and she begged him quietly to come inside of her.

"Please Shika.." She whispered against his ear, and as he thrust inside of her one last time she felt a warmth spread through her innocence.

After a long moment Shikamaru leaned back with a loud sigh, his arms still wrapped around her. He held her close, as she did to him and didn't let go even after he fell asleep.

"I love you.." Ino whispered to the man whom she had thought to have fallen asleep long ago..

* * *

**Sooo? Too sexy? **

**Tell me what you think..**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

...

**So I haven't posted anything because I really hadn't had the time at all. **

**My boyfriend arrived from Chile Two Thursday's ago! And I haven't seen him since last year so we have been getting used to each others company again:).**

**The fourteenth was our anniversary! Yay! Anywho..I'm sorry that I haven't posted for a while. **

**On with the story...**

* * *

**_Embarrased_**.

That is one word to describe the emotion that overcame him at the sound of those three words. A shock ran through his body, but he didn't dare move a muscle. If he did then she would know that he heard her, and that wouldn't be good...because he couldn't open his mouth to utter a response. Shikamaru tried to keep his breathing steady, tried to resist the urge to jump away..but he could feel the goose flesh rising on his skin.

Another emotion he was feeling; surprise, and something else unidentifiable. Why was Ino suddenly blurting out these strange things? First it was that she wanted his child, and now that she loved him.

**Love**..._love_?

How could she love him? She hated him and that is how it has always been. She hated his laziness, his hair, and his uncaring attitude! She made it clear almost daily that she despised every action he performed(which weren't many). She complained about his monotone voice, the way his clothes smelled like cigarettes, how he sometimes zoned out and that he pretending to forget things. How could she love someone like him? Someone who was completely different from all the men she had ever gone after.

Maybe she just meant as a friend.

What was an "I love you," between friends? It was nothing really, wasn't it? They have known each other for so long that it is like...they are family. Yes _family_, and their bond is a friendship that was forced upon them from being teammates. They may fight and she may say she hates him, but siblings tell each other that all the time, but it isn't the truth.

Certainly it didn't imply a great assortment of feelings? Certainly it meant that she cared deeply for him, and that she cherished their..._friendship_. That was what this was..wasn't it? It was a friendship...right? He was just a friend doing a friend and former teammate a favor..right?

Shikamaru peered an eye open and observed her through long black lashes.

She seemed to be asleep, and he took that as his chance to slip away. But, when he tried to pull away from her, her arms tightened around his neck and she held him closer. He could hear her mumbling, and he stilled his body so as not to wake her.

"Shika.." Ino groaned quietly, her arms relaxing their hold slightly.

She quieted after he returned his arms around her torso, and for the first time an idea struck him..why hadn't they just artificially made the baby? Why hadn't he just donated her some sperm...surely she could get it implanted in no time..seeing as how she works at the hospital.

Shikamaru suddenly felt very foolish. Hind sight was always 20/20 though, so he decided that he shouldn't dwell on it. He bit his lip as he lay back against the mattress, wishing he could grab a pillow and put it under his aching neck..

* * *

Ino woke to an empty bed.

She turned to the side without opening her eyes and stretched her arms out, cool sheets sending goosebumps up her long arms. She cracked an eye open and sat up, her arms stretching over her head as she yawned. The sun greeted her eyes to which she immediately shielded them, and she peered around the room in curiosity. To her surprise she found a foreign object lying in the corner of her room.

**_A jounin vest_**.

"Oh Kami.." She breathed, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth.

The events of last night suddenly exploded behind her closed eyelids.

Ino suddenly felt the urge to throw up, and she laid back on her bed with her hands covering her mouth. How could she have been so dumb? How could she have said it out loud to him? But..thank goodness he had already been asleep. She could only imagine what his reaction would have been..and it didn't seem too good. Besides..it had just slipped out of her lips thoughtlessly...she didn't love shikamaru...or at least she didn't think she did..not like that.

Slowly she opened her eyes and stared at the vest, she would have to bring it back to him. She didn't know how she could do that, what with the vomit swelling in her throat at the very thought of facing him, but she would have to do it eventually...so why not get it over with?

Ino stood and dressed as quickly as possible, not bothering to even fix her hair. She pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans and a light purple tank top. She admired herself in the mirror, turning this way and that before running her fingers through her hair.

"I hope he doesn't think I look too messy-" Ino shook her head and wiped her face.

'_No it doesn't matter what he thinks..why would it?'_ She leaned over and picked up the vest, pulling it over her nose and inhaling. Smoke. Ugh how disgusting. Ino pulled the offending item from her face with a scowl. How could he bare such a horrible smell? How could he stand the burning in his lungs? She had no clue, but she supposed that it really didn't matter.

Ino found herself walking through the academy doors in no time. Where had the time gone? It had felt like only moments ago that she was standing in her room holding the vest, and now she was standing outside of his classroom door. Her heart suddenly began to beat faster, and she felt apprehension building in her chest.

Inside the classroom she could hear the sound of his lazy voice drawling out instructions, and she tapped her foot impatiently.

Didnt these brats get recess?

Ino turned from the door and sighed, leaning her back against the wall.

* * *

Shikamaru stared at the young boy before him a long moment before finding the correct words to use..but all that came out was, "Excuse me?"

The boy stared at him evenly, his tone serious and direct.

"Why does my poop come out brown?"

"Shimo, I don't think this is relevant to the instructions I gave you."

"I know sensei but I have been wondering why-"

Shikamaru was suddenly relieved to hear the bell ringing.

"Well that is that! See you all tomorrow!"

Shikamaru hurriedly dismissed the children from his class, and only when they were all gone did he sit back in his chair. He sighed heavily as he leaned his forehead onto the desk, his eyes easing shut and his body relaxing.

He heard the click of the door knob and the sound of quiet footsteps, and without opening his eyes he called out, "Shimo, the reason your poop is brown is due to bile from your gall bladder being metabolized by the bacteria in your intestines. This results in a byproduct called stercobilin, which, in turn, makes poop look brown-ish."

A loud clatter made him jolt upright in his chair, and he stared at the blonde before him.

"I thought you were someone else."

The look on her face was priceless; her cheeks pink, her eyes wide and shocked, her mouth forming an '0' shape. Shikamaru almost laughed, but he thought better of it..Ino didnt like to be laughed at...and he was always tredding on eggshells when around her. Well, except for just the other day, but the circumstances had been different. He shook his head to clear his mind of the images in his head, and he avoided her curious teal eyes and instead chose to look at the floor.

Ino nodded her head as she bent down to pick up the object that she dropped, and he realized after she had straightened just what it was that she had dropped.

"You left this at my house." She said, quick steps bringing her to his desk in seconds.

She gave a quick laugh at the expression he wore then tossed her hair over her shoulder. Ino sat on the corner of his desk, her finger twisting through her long platinum pony-tail. She eyed him through half lidded eyes as she reached for a stack of his student's tests, and without a word she started to help him grade them. By the time they reached the middle she had graded more papers than he and had quit so that she could admire her fingernails.

When she finally spoke her voice sent a shock through his body, as they had been quiet for so long he had almost forgotten she was there.

"Oh! By the way..I wanted to let you know that I'll be contacting you within the next week or so to let you know if our little arrangement worked out," As she spoke she hoped off his desk and made her way across the room.

Shikamaru could only stare dumbly at her back as she walked out the door.

Ino turned back at him with a wink, " So don't go on any missions, because I might need you again." And with those words she took off, the door closing sharply behind her.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucks and that it's late and kinda short...but tell me what you think. Next chapt will be better. Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Btw..the poop thing I got from being at the mall and hearing a little girl ask her mom that while in the bathroom. Hilarious. :).**


	7. Update

Hey guys it's me! I want a vote...who wants me to re write the conception and make it more scientifically instead of steamy? Let me know. :)


	8. Chapter 7

**So I've been in chile with my boyfriend for the past three months but I'm back now. I also cancelled my other story (a long time coming) involving Shika/Ino. So I'm sorry if you liked it but it turned into crap. :/. I may re-write it completely but it's deleted and gone.**

**Btw, I may rewrite an alternate version later...but idk about that. Let's just see where the writing winds take us :).**

* * *

Ino pressed her finger tips to her stomach and closed her eyes as she sent a stream of chakra from her finger tips into her abdomen. Reaching out with tiny tendrils, searching for any signs of life. It had only been one week since conception, but she was sure she could feel a small pin point of chakra emanating from deep inside of her. She smiled to herself as she caressed her skin would her child be like? Would it be a boy or girl? Would it have her eyes or Shikamaru's?

Ino closed her eyes and leaned back in her office chair, her hands sliding from her stomach as she thought about her unborn child. What would people say when she started to show? She hadn't really thought about any explanation or how to tell even her best friend Sakura how this whole thing came about. Maybe it wouldn't matter...maybe no one would even care. They would probably just assume some random guy got her pregnant, there were always false rumors about her being pregnant or that she was sleeping with this person or that man. She didn't really pay any mind to the gossip, she knew her life and she knew none of it was true. Although when she was young she was very flirtatious, she had changed quite a bit from then and now.

Ino shook her head as she stood, removing her lab coat and hanging it on the back of her chair. She smiled as she pulled her hair from it's messy bun and letting it fall down her back like a golden waterfall. She walked down the hall with a bounce in her step, her eyes set on the Hokage tower. She thought it would be right to inform Shikamaru that his service to her was indeed a success.

* * *

Shikamaru sat at his desk with his cheek resting on his palm. It was a Saturday afternoon and there he was, stuck at his office. He wished he could be anywhere but there, but The Hokage had a way of making you rather be at work than be disemboweled. He sighed as he sifted through scrolls and documents. Devising security protocols and battle strategies for events that were possible, but not very likely to happen. He lifted his blue chalk pencil just as there was a knocking on his door, and he feigned ignorance as a shadow fell over his desk.

"Excuse me."

Shikamaru lifted his pencil from the paper slowly, and without glancing up addressed the blonde before him.

"Yes?"

He dared not look up at her, for the heat was growing in his cheeks and he didn't want her to see how flustered he was. Was she going to ask him to give her more sperm? If she was he was going to inform her that there was a more scientific way of procuring semen. But when she spoke he felt a heaviness go into his stomach, almost like disappointment.

"It was a success," She said with a smile as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk, "Thank you for your help."

Shikamaru cleared his throat and nodded, becoming brave enough to look up at her.

"How do you know?" He said, leaning back in his chair as he looked at her.

He didn't think they had any tests in the hospital advanced enough to know this soon whether or not a woman was pregnant. It didn't seem very realistic that she could know this soon, but if she said she knew...she must know, right?

"I can sense it with my chakra." She said softly, her hand sliding over her stomach as she spoke. "Right now it's only the size of the end of your pencil."

Ino reached across the desk and slipped the object from his hand. "But soon it will grow, and I'll be able to sense it without using my hands at all." She smiled as she placed the pencil back on the desk.

"Oh." Shikamaru said, his eyebrows knitting together in thought.

He hadn't even thought of using chakra detection to sense the child, but he hadn't really been thinking about either of them lately. After watching her leave the academy a week ago he pushed the whole event from his mind. He actually felt guilty that he hadn't been thinking of her, although he didn't know why. He felt that she should be on his mind at all times, but he really didn't know why he felt that way either.

As her chair screeched against the floor he was pulled from his thoughts. He watched her stand up and give a slight bow.

"So what do we do now?" He found himself blurting out words without thinking, and he wasn't really prepared for her answer when she spoke.

"We don't do anything, we just continue our lives like none of this happened."

* * *

Ino felt cold as the words left her mouth, but even colder as she watched his face relax. That really was what they needed to do. Wasn't it?

"Well I'm here if you need me." He said, his tone level and calm. He even seemed to smile a bit.

Ino tore her eyes away from him and nodded,reaching out to open the door. She didn't know why there were tears forming in her eyes, or why they started to fall as she walked out the door. Maybe she had been hoping for more..maybe she had been hoping that he would be with her, although she didn't know why she wanted that either..

* * *

**So tell me what you think...sorry if it sucks.. I'm kind of out of practice..I need to get back into the swing of things...I mayrewrite a oneshot...hmmm...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm listening to think of me by Lorie Line. It's solo piano but it kinda fits my mood.**

**Oh by the way guys..if you haven't heard of the song travelin' soldier by Dixie chicks you should give it a chance, it makes me cry. XD**

* * *

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed, his hands clutching the arm rests so hard his knuckles began to turn white. It had been two weeks since he had seen Ino, and he still couldn't get her words out of his head. At first it had been a relief, after all she had never mentioned anything more than donating the sperm to her whenever they made their deal. But somewhere deep inside of him there was a gnawing..like a rabid dog chewing on his insides whenever he thought about her.

Every minute of every hour his mind was busy, but mixed up with all the work, battle strategies, security protocols,and mission statements was Ino. The way the wind blew through her hair, the way her teal eyes gleamed with joy or mischief, the softness of her lips against his.

Shikamaru shook his head to rid himself of her, but he knew that the thought had only been pushed to the back of his mind. Kami, She was a pest even when she wasn't around! With a growl he stood from his chair and paced the room. He just wanted to finish his paperwork and go home, but so far he hadn't accomplished anything. With a sigh he grabbed his Jounin vest and slipped it over his shoulders.

He had to get out of his office.

He jogged down the street, kicking up little clouds of dust in his wake. He was running away from the thought of her, even though he knew it was physically impossible. He just wanted to distance himself from everywhere that reminded him of her. He didn't know why he could feel her soft hands in his, or her lips on his own. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, smelled her, felt her touch! It was just a favor...if it didn't mean anything then why did it linger even when he tried to push it away?

Shikamaru looked at his surroundings and realized he was at the training grounds, he gave a huff as he sat down in the grass. With his hands covering his eyes he let out a frustrated growl, biting down on his lip sharply.

"Why can't I get you out of my head?" He whispered a loud, his eyes wandering up to the puffy grey clouds above. He sighed and let his hands fall back behind his head. It Looked like rain..

* * *

Ino sat with her chin resting in her palms, and her elbows resting on the flower shop counter.

It had been a pretty uneventful day so far, and she was contemplating closing up shop early. No one had really been coming into the shop lately, so every day she either read a magazine or cared for the flowers.

Ino sighed as she put one of her hands on her stomach. She was already three weeks pregnant and not much had changed in those two weeks since she had talked to Shikamaru. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it didn't seem to be the way that she had imagined. She had thought that maybe he would want to help her raise it, but she didn't really know why she had thought that. Shikamaru was only a man, and she knew he wasn't one to evaluate others emotions too deeply.

She had come to realize in the past two weeks that she had developed feelings for her ex-teammate .

She didn't know when it had happened, but he had turned into more than a friend. Maybe it was the look in his eyes as they made love; his fierce passion, the electric spark, the butterflies in her stomach, his kiss. Or maybe she had always been in love with him, and just never realized it. He was always there to protect her, to catch her when she fell. He was the one person(with the exception of Choji) that she could always count on, no matter how bad she treated him. All Ino knew was that everything became clear after she found out she was pregnant, but she didn't know how to tell it to him. How could she just go and confess her love after this? It wasn't right. He would think she had been planning it the whole time, like some kind of trap. Ino didn't want to make him feel like he had been taken advantage of...but she couldn't just hold it in...

Suddenly she sprung from her chair, a smile on her face.

Choji would know what to do.

* * *

Shikamaru pulled his vest high around his neck, trying his best to stay warm in the cold rain. He gave up on keeping his hair dry long ago, and now here he was walking down the street half blind with hair in his eyes. He had been wandering around for hours now trying to find an answer, but the closer he came to the truth.. the further he tried to run from it. He just wanted to go back to how things were before; a good steady job that was fulfilling in its own way, a quiet simple life. Now all he could do was stare at the wall, waiting to leave.

With sudden realization it came upon him, the one person who could understand what he was feeling..the one person who would've told him what to do was Asuma. He felt a stinging in his eyes as he tried to push back all the emotions.

_"Don't think of him now. It won't help_." He told himself harshly, biting down on his bottom lip.

Shikamaru wiped his face of the rain, and cleared the invisible tears that ran down his cheeks. He would have to figure this one out on his own. Neither his father nor his sensei was there to guide him anymore. He was a grown man now..and he supposed he should start acting like it.

With fierce determination he pulled his vest over his head, blocking the now sheeting rain. He knew what he had to do, but first he had to make some preparations...

* * *

**Okay tell me what you think.**

**P.s.**

**So guys I'm sorry this is so late, I thought I had posted it but I just saw it! I'm currently working on the next chapter and it's Gunna really pick up from there! Please be patient!**

**Thanks again to all my lovely review/followers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is chapter nine and I'm going to try to make it long:).**

**I hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

Ino stepped out of the Akimichi household with a smile, her hands squeezing her coat tightly. She held her hand out in the rain to test it, and decided that it wasn't too cold. She pulled her hood over her head and walked slowly, trying to hold onto the words he had said..

**-0oOo0-**

_She knocked softly on the door, her hands wet and cold from walking in the rain. She hoped to Kami that Choji would be home. It was only now that she thought that she should have sent a message or even called before walking all the way across town. _

_Before she heard him ask,"Who is it?" she heard his heavy footfalls and was greeted by the radiating warmth of his home as he opened the door wide. _

_"Oh it's you." He said smiling, taking her in a warm embrace."You're freezing, please, come in." He directed her towards the kitchen, helping her take off her coat._

_"I was just in the middle of making some chicken and noodles." He pulled out a chair for her to sit in at his small dining table, before returning to his cutting board._

_"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."_

_"Not at all, Just making dinner."_

_Ino smiled and made herself comfortable, she looked around the small kitchen wistfully(remembering all the times: She, Shikamaru, and Choji had run through this room). She had never noticed the hand painted butterflies that decorated the walls, or the old black and white photos on the shelves. Ino stood and walked towards them, reaching out to touch one very old photo. It was team ten before they got that name, all three laying out on a fuzzy deer skin rug. They were all stark naked and laughing happily, and Ino wished she could remember what had been so funny. She took the picture down from the shelf and brought it to where Choji stood over the stove._

_"Look how happy we were, even then."_

_Choji smiled, handing her a steaming bowl of soup. _

_"Oh you shouldn't have." Ino said, taking the bowl carefully and walking to the table._

_"It's no problem, my parents are out anyways." _

_She watched him take a seat in front of her, reaching over to pour some tea. _

_"So, did you come over for a reason? Or is this just your way of telling me sorry for sending me to the hospital?" _

_Ino felt her cheeks burning red, and she wrung her hands together under the table._

_"About that-" Choji cut her off before she could finish._

_"You don't have to apologize, I talked to Shikamaru."_

_Ino looked down at her lap, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of herself. Suddenly the tears started to spill out, and she couldn't help but cry in front of her friend. She felt his hands around her shoulders, lifting her up into an embrace, and she found that the words just spilled from her lips without her consent._

_"I don't know what to d-do any m-more Choji, I can't keep him off of my mind! All I w-wanted was to p-pass on the Yamanaka bloodline, but now it's b-become more than that...I know it's w-wrong and stupid..but I don't know w-what to do." __She kept on like that for a long time, Choji simply holding her as she cried._

_But soon she felt him put her back down in the chair, and he slid his own over so that he could sit by her. _

_"Have you told him?" He asked quietly, his large hands encasing her smaller ones._

_"No? How could I? He doesn't feel the same way.."_

_"How do you know?" He whispered quietly, his eyes soft and reassuring, "I don't think he would accept such a big offer if he didn't have any feelings at all, I think you both are a little confused, but you should tell him as soon as you can."_

_Ino nodded, that did make some sense- didn't it? She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and she took up her chopsticks and began to eat. They made idle small talk after, not touching the subject anymore(for which Ino was thankful, because Choji's parents arrived not too long after). _

_Before she left Choji gave her a hug, telling her not to worry about a thing, and that he would have a talk with Shikamaru whenever he saw him( and of course he wouldn't bring up that he had seen Ino). She smiled and thanked him, and walked out feeling much better than she had walked in._

**-0oOo0-**

One week later, Ino found herself curled around a toilet bowl throwing up all the contents of her stomach, tears pouring from her eyes..

* * *

Shikamaru walked with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, eyes trained on the ground in front of him. He smiled to himself as he rounded the corner and the Yamanaka Flower Shop came into view.

It had been a week since that rainy night when he realized just what he wanted, and the preparations had been set in place. His plan was now in motion. First step of his brilliant strategy: Conversation. Contrary to popular belief, Shikamaru wasn't as lazy as he pretended to be(or at least with things that he cared about). The whole week he had made the preparations and drew up alterations just incase things were to go awry(Which when Ino is involved it is sure to happen).

As he neared the shop he stopped, adjusting his ponytail and his vest. He flicked his spent cigarette into the gutter and wiped the drops of perspiration from his brow. As he reached for the door he mustered up one of his best looks of boredom, and stepped through the threshold. Immediately the scent of flowers struck him like a ton of bricks, and he crinkled his nose at the intoxicating aroma. He didn't know too much about flowers, but he guessed that the scent of roses was the most potent of this colorful cocktail. He hated roses. With a sigh he walked to the counter and leaned against it heavily. Where was Ino? And why was the front open if she wasn't around to tend to it?

Shikamaru waited patiently for the next five minutes, but curiosity got the better of him. He peered behind the counter at the stairs that lead up to Ino's apartment. There wasnt a sound to be heard, so he walked to the door and flipped the sign to closed before making his way up. He gripped the rail of the stairs tightly, his eyes wandering up to the lingering darkness above him. Still no sound, which was unusual for such a loud woman. As he neared her bathroom door he heard a whimper, followed by the sound of someone wretching quietly.

"Ino?" He called out, wrapping his knuckles against the door.

He heard shuffling and the sound of a toilet flushing, but no answer.

"Oi, Ino." He called a bit louder, jiggling the handle. "It's me, let me in."

"Just a minute." She said weakly, making Shikamaru's heart pound in his ears.

After a few moments he started to feel anxious.

"Are you alright?" He jiggled the handle more persistently, and found himself coming face to face with her.

"Shika!" She said in surprise, taking a step back.

"Are you sick?" His eyes traveled to her stomach, where her pale hands rested on it protectively.

There was no sign of a bump as she was only around one month pregnant, but Shikamaru was mesmerized. He felt like he was being pulled toward her, but he took a step back and looked up into her eyes.

She was staring at him with her eyebrows knotted up, but she sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. "It's nothing to worry about, just morning sickness."

Shikamaru nodded, the knot in his stomach releasing itself in relief.

* * *

They made their way from her bathroom to the shop, and she turned to him as she neared the counter. She watched him carefully as she wrapped her apron around her stomach and tied it securely. He pushed his hands into his pockets, and she leaned on the counter. The silence between them started to stretch uncomfortably, and Ino was the first to break it.

"What are you doing here Shikamaru?" She said quietly, averting her eyes as he turned towards her.

He didn't answer her for a long moment, but instead scooted his feet across the floor. He looked like he was trying to figure out what to say, and that was just fine with Ino.

"Well I guess I came by to take you up on that coffee offer," He rubbed his neck and gave her a shrug. "If it still stands."

Ino felt her lips curl into a smile, and she nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah it still stands, come on."

She walked to the kitchen without looking back, knowing that he would follow her. And as she poured the coffee grinds into the filter she turned to him and told him to take a seat at the table. She poured the water in and listened to the wooden chair screech against the tile as he took his seat.

There was something different about Shikamaru today, she knew. He had a strange look about him, and he moved in an unusual way. He wasn't slouching like normal, and his normally messy ponytail was combed nice and neat. She knew him long enough to know that he didn't care much about his appearance, and it was strange to see him so trim and proper.

"What made you decide to come by?" She said softly, not meaning to be so quiet.

She cleared her throat and repeated herself louder, and she brought him a cup of steaming unsweetened coffee. He always liked bitter things.

"I'm off today." He said simply, taking a sip of the coffee before setting it back on the table.

"Oh." She mumbled, fingering the rim of her cup.

She had hoped for a different reason, like maybe telling her he had feelings for her...

She was lost in thought and didn't hear him get up to put his cup in the sink, but when he sat back down she jolted (which made him chuckle).

"Do you want to take the day off?" He asked her, his eyes fixated on her own.

She felt the heat rise up in her cheeks and she tried to hide it with her coffee. She bit her lip, watching him carefully over the rim of her mug. Why was he suddenly so interested in seeing her? They hadn't been close for years, and now suddenly after their little...'exchange'...he suddenly wanted to spend time together. She remembered a time not so long ago that he would tell her to make herself busy, to go on and leave him alone because she was troublesome. Ino smiled behind her mug.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Shikamaru looked over at his old teammate with a smile, he couldn't remember the last time they had been together like this(except Choji was usually there too). He leaned back into the grass and licked his ice cream again, liking the way the sun danced on Ino's blonde hair.

She leaned back and shifted so their arms were touching, and Shikamaru felt his ears burn as she turned to him..

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Shikamaru smiled and looked up at the blue sky, dotted with puffy white clouds.

"I think I'll take the day off.."

* * *

**So tell me what you think..did you like it?**

**Leave a review.**

**If you find any errors tell me and I'll fix them! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**So I'm trying to make these updates longer, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure what it will hold yet, but I'll try to make it good.**

**Anyways I'd like to acknowledge all my reviewers and just let you know how wonderful you all are. I'm glad you're enjoying my little story.**

**Anyways R&R everybody!**

**:)**

* * *

...

Ino twisted her hair around her finger, her eyes staring intensely out the front window of the shop. She had been up since six o'clock in the morning puking her guts out, and she wasn't in the mood to wait there any longer. Shikamaru had decided as he walked her home last night that he would pick her up at 8 a.m., and it was now almost 10:30. With a huff she pushed herself away from the counter and grabbed her sandals, tapping them against the ground before making her way to the door. She locked the shop up and flipped the sign from 'Yes, we're open!' to 'Sorry! we're closed!'.

"Shikamaru!" Ino called, knocking on his apartment door.

She frowned when no answer came, and decided that she would have to open it herself. To her surprise it wasn't even locked at all, and she walked in and looked around. She grimaced at all the clothes laying on the ground, obviously he just stripped down right when he entered the door. From her estimation the clothes, probably 10 pairs, had been used and reused without wash. She frowned as she started to pick up each item as she made her way through the living room.

As she cleaned more and more of Shikamaru's house became discernible. He had a fold out futon/bed and a small coffee table in the center of the room facing toward the door, and a large bookcase that was jam packed with various books, scrolls, and loose leaf papers stuck haphazardly wherever they would fit. She smiled as she approached it, and reached out to start organizing.

Ino knew she had a problem, cleaning was a compulsion she must have inherited from her father, but really to go to her teammate's house and clean it without asking...she knew she just couldn't leave it as is.

First, she pulled all of the papers, books, and scrolls out and separated them into their own individual piles. According to size and title she placed them in their various groups. Then, she began putting them back on the shelf. As she was rifling through the books she found that some of them were in different languages. How did he read them anyway? Did he speak very many different languages? Ino bit her lip as she tried to remember ever hearing him talk about it but of course she couldn't. He must not of ever told anyone.

"That's kind of strange.." She mumbled to herself as she reached for a book wrapped in brown paper.

She smiled deviously, her face practically split in half.

"What kind of book is this anyway? Some kind of perverted sexual fantasy manga from Jiraya-sama?"

She felt a chill run up her spine as she grabbed the binding, like a naughty child who found their hidden birthday presents. She suspected it to be some strange and awkward ordeal, but she felt strangely excited to see what it was that Shikamaru liked. As she flipped open the hardback cover her jaw fell slack, and the brown paper slipped off the book to reveal the title.

"Love the Little Things, a complete work of do's and dont's for dads to be?" She whispered as she read the title.

Ino felt a swelling in her chest, and prickly tears started to form on the edge of her eyes as she put the book back in its paper cover. She placed it on the shelf, as she did with the rest, but her eyes never left that brown covered book.

"Why does he have that kind of book anyways?" She mumbled, standing up and dusting off her knees. She wiped her tears and looked around, spotting a small closet just a few feet away. Curious, she walked over and reached for the knob. She sighed and looked at the floor, covered in dirt from probably months of no sweeping. And so it began that Ino sweeped, dusted, and mopped his living room. Which she was glad he kept all of the necessary supplies handy in his linen closet at the beginning of the hall.

"His mother must come and clean for him, I wonder why she let it get so dirty?" She mumbled, walking in to the kitchen.

She gasped at horrible amount of dirty dishes in his sink, and gagged on the smell as she walked closer.

"That needs to be scorched with fire, not washed!" She said, grabbing one of the dirty plates with a gloved hand. She held it up to the light, just as she thought; mold, mildew, and roaches. Her least favorite things in the world. She sighed as she emptied the sink.

"A woman's work is never done." She mumbled, filling the sink with soapy water.

* * *

Shikamaru woke to the sound of running water, his eyes fluttering open and squeezing shut again. He scowled at the ray of sunlight that had snuck its way though the crack of the curtain, and threw a tan arm over his face.

"Ugghhhhhhhhhh." He groaned, sitting up on the edge of his bed.

He reached one hand up to scratch his head, and the other down to adjust his morning wood. He scratched the inside of his leg, and adjusted his boxers as he stood, walking to the bathroom. Squinting at the sudden increase of light he eyed his 5 o'clock shadow in the mirror, scratching his chin before walking to the toilet to release the pressure in his bladder. He scowled at his half erection, tucking it back into his underpants before walking towards his bedroom door.

The sound of rushing water was more clear now, and he could hear someone softly mumbling. He opened his door and walked into the living room with half lidded eyes.

"Mom, how many times have I told you not to break into my-!" As he rounded the corner his voice hitched in his throat, and he watched as a wave of blonde hair swung towards him.

"S-Shika...I..I-you didn't come by so I was worried and came by and it was dirty and-" Ino stopped talking when she realized she was rambling, her cheeks burning red in embarrassment.

Shikamaru stared at her for a moment, then he glanced around the corner into the living room. It was spotless.

"What time is it? How long have you been cleaning?"

"It's been around two hours- it's almost one."

He looked at her with highbrows, "Oh..I'm sorry, I must've over slept."

As he looked at her he noticed her blush hadn't faded, and he suddenly felt self conscious. He followed her eyes up towards his body and remembered he was wearing only boxers.

"Uhm, just let me get dressed and we can go."

Ino tore her eyes away from him and nodded her head, "Ok, I'll finish up here too."

* * *

Ino smiled up at Shikamaru as he entered the room, noticing that today he wore just a tight black shirt and some old worn-out-at-the-knee jeans. She was glad for the change, and that she had also chose to wear something more civilian today.(Although she hadn't worn any sort of ninja uniform in quite some time.) She stood when he stopped in front of the coffee table, tugging at her lavender top and straightening her white leggings.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked as they walked out his front door(that he didn't bother to lock).

"I don't know,"Ino said quietly, peeking over at him from behind her blonde bangs."Let's just walk around until we find something to do."

She watched him nod in agreement, and she turned her eyes to the path in front of them. She kicked pebbles that were in her way, and as they walked the silence stretched between them.

"So-"

"So-"

They both started at the same time, laughing nervously as they looked away from each other. Ino covered her mouth with a pale hand and giggled.

"What were you going to say?" Shikamaru asked, the smile still tugging at the corner of his lips.

Ino felt her chest begin to warm before answering, "No you tell me."

Shikamaru sighed and shrugged. "I wasn't really going to say anything important, I just thought it was kind of weird for you not to be talking."

Ino punched his arm playfully and pouted.

"Hey, I don't talk that much...anymore."

Shikamaru chuckled and nodded. "Anymore being the key word."

They both laughed at that, a comfortable silence stretching between them. They rounded the corner of Shikamaru's street, heading toward the center of town. Ino smiled and swung her arms in the wind. She couldn't even remember a time when she had felt this comfortable...this..**content**.

'_It's been a long time since we've really just talked...if we ever have.._' She thought as she looked over at him, he was looking back at her too.

"So what were you going to say, really?"" He asked, looking at her curiously.

She waved a hand at him dismissively, then changed her mind.

"I was going to ask,'when did you learn like five different languages?' I saw the books on your shelf."

"I dont know, a while back." Shikamaru shrugged, a very noncommittal gesture.

Ino smiled over at him, her eyes glazed in thought. "Oh.. you never mentioned it, but I guess you don't really say too much anyways."

She watched from the corner of her eye as he scowled for just a moment.

"Sorry," He finally said, "I guess I got that from dad."

Ino felt sobered by that statement, and she thought that maybe this conversation was making its way into a dark place, a place she really didn't want to be in anymore. So therefore she devised a plan, operation distraction.

She looked around at the numerous stalls that lined the street and grabbed his arm, pulling him forward towards one of the little quioscks.

"Oh look at that Shikamaru!" She exclaimed, reaching out for a miniature shinobi uniform.

She smiled at it and held it out, her face practically breaking in half.

"Oh I just need this so bad." She told the clerk, who smiled back at her warmly.

She was an older woman who Ino had never seen before, with wrinkles beside her eyes and mouth, and a shock of white hair that bounced with large curls.

"It's only 490 yen, should I gift wrap it?" The woman said,"I also have different colors and even a kunoichi's outfit too, for a girl."

Ino looked over at Shikamaru expectantly, and smiled as he sighed.

"Only 490 yen, huh?" He asked, reaching into his pocket for his wallet."Okay, but only one, Ino."

She smiled at the clerk, victory was hers.

"Please do gift wrap it for me."

The woman nodded and looked up at Ino with smiling eyes, "Is it for you or a friend?"

"It's for me." Ino nodded, not sure why she was telling a stranger.

"Oh, then you're expecting? I couldn't tell. How far along are you?"

Ino blushed, feeling well complimented and fuzzy inside. "W-well I'm just around two and a half months now."

The woman looked at her with wide eyes, her mouth agape."And you know the sex of the baby?"

Ino's blush deepened and she turned her eyes away from the woman, they landed on Shikamaru's worn out sandals.

"W-well, no-"

The woman cut her off, turning away from her and grabbing a similar outfit that she had picked out, only it had a skirt instead of pants.

"Then here take this one too, on the house!" The woman beamed at her as she packaged it with the other outfit. "You never know, you might need them both."

Behind Ino, Shikamaru coughed, choking on his own spit.

* * *

Shikamaru watched her hair sway as she moved in front of him, swinging the package as she walked along.

'_Might need them both she says, humph_.' He thought to himself, his eyes traveling down from her swinging ponytail, to her swaying buttocks. He blushed and looked away, his eye catching a ice cream stand. He felt his stomach rumble and realized that it was almost three o'clock and he had yet to eat a thing.

She must've heard his stomach.

"Are you hungry?"Ino suddenly asked, turning around so fast that Shikamaru ran into her.

He reached out and caught her to steady them both, his hands wrapping around her hips. Their faces were inches apart, and he could feel her warm breath caressing his lips. He immediately took a step back and righted them both, but his hands were still firmly grasping her hips.

Ino smiled up at him, and he felt like the air in his lungs would make him explode. He felt a little disappointed when she pulled away and started to walk towards Ichiraku's, He followed without a word. They sat down on the stools in front of the bar with their elbows bumping together. She laughed nervously and placed a hand on her stomach.

Teuchi leaned against the counter and smiled at Shikamaru with a nod, turning towards Ino he spoke, "What will it be today, Yamanaka-chan?"

She blushed at the suffix, her index finger tapping her chin.

"Just the vegetable mix over noodles I suppose, my stomach is feeling a bit strange today."

Teuchi nodded and turned to walk behind the curtain and start on both of their orders.

Shikamaru looked over at her when he was gone and with concern asked,"Should I take you home? Are you not feeling well?"

Ino shook her head with a small smile, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Is it the baby?" He whispered, leaning over to see her stomach better.

Her eyebrow twitched as she looked over at him, and she gave him a glare that could've sent enemy shinobi running for the hills.

"What else would it be?" She said, her voice laced with annoyance.

They stopped talking when Teuchi reappeared with their orders, but as they ate Shikamaru couldn't keep his eyes off of her stomach.

When they had finished eating Shikamaru stood, holding the curtain back so she could exit, and he waved goodbye to the man behind the counter.

They immediately started walking towards Ino's apartment, even though they didn't say a word. They walked through the front of the shop and he stopped to watch Ino lock the glass door before heading up to the second floor. He followed her to the kitchen and sat on the other side of the table, glancing over at the window behind the kitchen sink. The sky was getting dark outside, turning different shades of; blue, orange, and pink. He sighed wistfully at the grey clouds in the distance, barely discernible from the pine and oak trees.

He tore his eyes away from the window and glanced up at Ino, who was leaning over in front of him pouring him a cup of tea. He nodded at her as she sat back down, and started to think of things that he could say to her. After all he had spoiled stage two of his plan by sleeping late, you know...the responsibility stage. But perhaps he could make it up to her in a different way, he wasn't sure just how he would do that yet though. He was saved from the trouble of trying to strike up a conversation by her, because she was already speaking to him. He wondered how long had she been talking before he noticed.

"-anyways, are you working tomorrow?" She asked, leaning forward while resting her hands in her lap.

Shikamaru sighed and nodded,"Yes, I'll be at the academy all day tomorrow." He leaned back and scratched his head, messing his ponytail. "Tomorrow the kids will be practicing their Bunshin no Jutsu."

Ino laughed, holding her stomach. She threw her head back, snorting softly with every intake of breath. Shikamaru stared at her in confusion, and when she had finished she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Sorry, I was just remembering when Naruto made that sick looking shadow clone." She giggled as she placed her elbows on the table.

Shikamaru chuckled, setting his teacup down on the table. With a glance at the window he realized how dark it had gotten, and he sighed as he excused himself.

"I guess I should go, if I want to get any sleep tonight." He watched her smile falter as she also stood.

"Oh, is it that late?"

He walked towards the door, and listened to her soft footfalls behind him. He turned toward her and smiled sheepishly, leaning against the door frame. She looked up at him with big shining eyes, and before he knew what was happening she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He felt the blush rise on the bridge of his nose, and he rubbed his fingers together nervously in his pockets. It happened so fast that he didn't really have time to react, and when she took a step back he thought about grabbing her and kissing the hell out of her, but something inside of him told him to wait.

Ino peered up at him with a small smile and rubbed her lips with the back of her hand.

"Your beard is itchy." She mumbled, almost too quiet for him to hear.

Shikamaru rubbed his neck and mumbled an apology. Turning sideways as he opened the door and stepped out. Before he could think over the words.. they spilled from his lips, leaving him slightly embarrassed.

"When can I see you again?" He asked, his back to her.

He turned to face her when he heard her step out too, and he came breast to breast(or as close as they can be when he is a head and a half taller) with her.

"You don't have to go."

She looked up at him, and he just wanted to capture her lips with his own, but still he held back. Even when she embraced him in a hug, and leaned up to kiss his chin he still didn't kiss her, and when she told him to stay the night he didn't move. But he let her lead him back into the house, and even to her bedroom where he undressed to his boxers and laid down with her because she didn't want to be alone tonight.

And when she kissed him on his lips he kissed her back feverishly, like it might be the last time.

"Is this alright?" He asked quietly, his fingers curling around her hair in desperation.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She whispered, her hands snaking up his chest and around his neck.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and everything else seemed to fade away as he fell asleep..

* * *

**So If you see any mistakes please let me now. Next chapter should be up in a few days, who knows. :) **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Ah, so here we are again. I finally have time to sit down and write yet another little chappy and I hope you guys will like it, I'll try to make it long for you!**

**...**

* * *

Ino woke up to the soft sound of snoring and hot breath on her neck. For a moment she was frightened, until she remembered that Shikamaru had slept over. She blushed as she turned over and took in the sight of him. His hair was loose from his usual ponytail, and it covered most of his face. She smiled softly as she reached out and gently removed the strands of hair from his eyes, and noticed for what seemed like the first time that he had the straightest nose she had ever seen. She jerked her hand back as his long black lashes fluttered on his cheeks.

"Good morning." She whispered, looking away from his piercing eyes.

"Mhhhhhm," He groaned out beside her, reaching up for a long and clumsy stretch."Five more minutes.." His joints crackled as he curled back up in the sheets.

Ino smiled down at him and shook her head, pulling the sheets off of him with one large jerk. He immediately curled up on himself like a dying insect. "Don't you have to go to work?" She asked, walking over to the bathroom to start a warm shower for him. She sat on the toilet lid and counted quietly to herself,"3...2..1."

"Ughhhhhhh."

She smiled as his messy bed head thrust itself around the bathroom door frame. "I thought that would make you get up," She handed him a towel as she excited the bathroom, "I'll find you some clothes too."

She heard him mumble something like a 'thank you' as she walked out her bedroom door, the pads of her feet tapping against the hardwood lightly.

Ino walked slowly down the hall, her eyes burning through the door at the end. It wasn't that she completely ignored that part of the house, but she preferred to never go into her father's room. It was a sacred place for Ino, a place that she has only gone once since her father died. She thought that maybe if she never touched it then maybe he would open the door himself one day, but she knew that it wasn't very likely to happen.

With a swift intake of breath she grabbed the knob and thrust it open, musty air flying out from the sudden force. She took a step forward and flipped on the light switch, her eyes adjusting to the sudden increase and also the sight of the untouched realm of her father. It was clean and perfectly tidy save for the thick dust coating everything, and her feet left inprints that showed how truly dusty the room had become. She smiled sadly as she opened the closet, sliding the doors until they could go no further. Her eyes scanned the many items that hung before her, until they landed on a pair of dark grey pants, an old Chunin vest, and a long sleeved black shirt. She plucked each item off of the hangers carefully as not to disturb the other items. With a sigh she closed the doors again, staring at the cedar frame with misty eyes. She could smell him even though she smelt almost exactly the same. She could smell his manly-musky scent over the flowers and the must. She whimpered as she brought the garment to her nose and took a deep whiff, the tears falling from her eyes and her vision blurred.

She didn't hear him call out her name, or his footsteps as he walked up behind her. She didn't feel his arms around her, she couldn't feel anything. The smell just brought back too many painful memories of her wonderfully-awful overprotective father, and her heart felt like it was twisting up in a big knot. When her tears ran dry she finally looked up at him, and laughing quietly she pushed the clothes into his chest.

"You can wear these." She whispered, wiping her face and running her fingers through her bangs.

She watched his face soften as he grabbed the clothes, and he looked unsure.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Ino's eyes opened wide in shock as he embraced her again, his lips pressing against her cheek softly.

* * *

Shikamaru walked with his hands pushed deep in his pockets, his brows furrowed deep in thought. A cigarette bud stuck out from his teeth, long since burned away and forgotten. He looked up at the sky and sighed..would he have enough time before his class to go visit his dad at the monument? And maybe he should go check on his mother too after work? He didn't know what he should do, but Ino's breakdown just moments ago was weighing on his mind.

He tried not to think that he was wearing her dead father's clothes. He tried not to smell the mixture of flowers and must, but he couldn't stop himself. Those smells held deep meaning not only for Ino, but also for himself. Memories of his father's laughter and the smell of sake, Inoichi chuckling as they whispered jokes to each other. When his father came home from a mission with Inoichi and he would stay over for a while and joke around, playing shoji while Ino bothered him. How could this smell be so powerful? So full of memories, hundreds of them that just flooded his senses? He understood how Ino could break down, it was hard to hold back the aching behind his own eyes.

Shikamaru spat out the bud end of his cigarette when he reached the academy, ignoring the excited and shrill voices of his students as he walked to his desk. Opening the drawer he pulled out a piece of chalk and began to write on the large chalk board positioned behind his desk.

"Today I will teach you the basic poses and hand signals to successfully complete the Bunshin no Jutsu," He turned and looked at his class, surprisingly all his students were actually present,"First let me explain that the name of this jutsu means Shadow clone doppleganger. This means that while you are making a copy of yourselves..it is only a copy. It cant be physically harmed because it is not real, and before you ask if it is a variation of my own Kagemane no jutsu; no it is not. You cannot control someone's shadow just because the name of the jutsu includes it, so put your hand down please Seiji."

The boy before mentioned groaned and reluctantly put his hand down, crossing his arms haughtily.

Shikamaru smiled, performing the hand signals slow enough the children could watch, and made a copy of himself.

"Now I want you all to form a line..oh and Seiji Inuzuka..you're first."

Shikamaru ignored the mumbled response of the boy and watched as each child performed the jutsu. It wasn't perfect, but for their first times they did pretty well. Before long the children gave up, realizing their sensei wasnt even paying attention. While he was lost in his own thoughts the children did as they pleased; sleep, eat, climb on the tables and draw on the walls. None of this caught his attention, and he stared out the right hand wall of windows for the entirety of class. What was Ino doing right now? Was she manning the shop? Or was she simply taking a day off? He wished he could just get up and go see. Shikamaru didn't seem to notice how fast time had flown, so when the bell rang to release the children he jumped up out of his seat startled. The class laughed at his expense and he told them to, "Get the hell out of here already".

"We will continue with our lesson on jutsus tomorrow so come prepared to learn." He said to his already retreating class, not noticing the person standing in the far corner.

"Nara Shikamaru,"A deep voice called out, causing Shikamaru to jerk around so quickly he dropped his things. The man behind a chuckling jackle mask gave an amused snort,"You've been summoned by the Hokage."

He handed Shikamaru a scroll and disapeared in a whisp of red smoke, leaving Shikamaru with his eyes and his mind very irritated.

"A summons by ANBU, huh?"

Shikamaru unrolled the scroll slowly and stared at the words, not believing his eyes. A mission? He hadn't been sent out of Konoha on a mission in a long time..and what was it with this strange summons?

"Looks like I won't get to visit dad..or mom." He mumbled to himself as he leaned over to pick up his things.

Shikamaru pushed the scroll into 'his' vest and turned to walk out the door, his body already weary before even hearing the details of the mission..

* * *

**Eventhough I'm female I find it is easier for me to write as Shikamaru, weird I know. XD**

**So it wasn't too long but at least it was more than 1,000 words right? Next one will be longer. That's a promise.**

**Review please.**

**Sorry for any errors.**

**Tell me if you see any mistakes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm soo sorry you guys had to wait so long!**

**Here it is!**

**I hope you guys like it, tell me what you think in your reviews.**

**If there are spelling errors I apologize, since I'm trying to get this out to you fast.**

* * *

Shikamaru walked down the street with his head down, and his hands pushed deep into his pockets. He was, in fact, so caught up in his own mind that he didn't notice his old teammate walking beside him. After five minutes of silence the chubby shinobi cleared his throat, and Shikamaru glanced over in surprize. He apologized with a smirk when Choji told him how long they had been walking together.

"So how are you?" Choji asked quietly, pulling a potato chip from his half eaten bag.

"I'm doing well," Shikamaru said, scratching the base of his ponytail."I'm actually on my way to see the Hokage right now."

"Oh," Choji said quietly, looking a little alarmed."Are you going on a mission?"

"As far as I know." Shikamaru shrugged noncommittally, pulling his hands from his pockets to light a cigarette.

"Well come and see me after you've been to the Hokage, I need to talk with you."

Shikamaru looked over at his friend in curiosity and smiled,"Alright." He watched as his friend waved goodbye before stalking off to his home.

He didn't know what was so important, but it must be urgent if Choji couldnt wait till after his mission. Shikamaru rubbed his neck, spitting out his spent cigarette before entering the tower that loomed before him. As he climbed up the stairs he tried to imagine what kind of mission he would be put on. With Ino pregnant and so vulnerable in her first trimester it worried him to be away from her. He hoped it wouldn't be another diplomatic journey to Suna. It wasn't that he disliked the Kazekage, but he did dislike the extreme heat (and the sand that accompanied being in the middle of the desert). Plus he knew for a fact that the Chunin exams weren't to be held in Konoha this year, and they didn't have to meet up for the exams for at least three or four more months. Shikamaru bit his lip at the thought, Ino would be five or six months pregnant by then. Surely people would start to notice- maybe they should just go ahead and let it out now? It was going to happen sooner or later, wasn't it? As he neared the top he sped up, trying to out walk the thoughts. They were for another time, but now he needed to regain his focus so he would be ready for whatever was thrown at him. He hoped it wasn't an infiltration.

To Shikamaru's surprize (the third one in thirty minutes), he was not going on a mission. When he stepped through the wooden doors of the Hokage's office he was met with a completely different reason for being there. The first thing he observed was that Naruto looked uneasy, and his brows were scrunched anxiously. The second was that Shizune sat beside him in a chair, her eyes down cast. Shikamaru took a step forward, immediately sensing that something was wrong.

"What is it?"

Naruto looked up at him and gave him a tight smile, before learning forward and standing up. His white and red robes crinkled and shuffled behind him as he turned to the side while extending his hand. Shikamaru was greeted by the sight of his mother. Her face was grim, and her eyes were stern. She didn't look the least bit happy, and the wrinkles beside her mouth accentuated her frown.

"I'm sorry I had to send a mission summons, but I didn't know if I could get you here otherwise." Naruto said in a strange voice, he looked very uncomfortable. Alarm bells went off in Shikamaru's head. Naruto wasn't this kind of guy. He didn't look meek or intimidated on a usual basis...but today he was clammy, sweaty, and quiet instead of being; boisterous, bold, and annoyingly vibrant.

Glancing away from Naruto he noticed that beside his mother sat: Mrs. Yamanaka, and Mr. and Mrs. Akimichi. Shikamaru scowled at the group, instinctively straightening his slouching back. Their disapproving faces looked at him with so much suspicion that he could feel their eyes crawling over him. The tension was palpable, and Shikamaru was trying to find a reason for their odd behavior. He hadn't done anything to deserve such strange looks (to his knowledge). His mother always seemed to look at him that way, but the others...it was just too much.

"We need to have a talk with you," His mother stated calmly, rising from her seat and gesturing to the plush chair that was placed in front of Naruto's desk. "Please take a seat."

* * *

Ino turned to the left and then back to the right, admiring herself in the mirror. There wasn't really any difference in her appearance (except that she had gained a few pounds in her midsection). She glanced over at the clock anxiously, wasn't he supposed to be out of school by now? She clucked her tongue in annoyance. He was probably out cloud watching, or taking his time coming back. If he was coming back..that is. Ino crinkled her nose at the thought, maybe he wouldn't come back over.

She bit her lip as she leaned against the counter. What if he thought last night was too weird? Maybe he had just gone back home. Ino felt the anxiousness creeping into her veins. She didn't want to be desperate, and she didn't want to push him away...but...what if he didn't want to be around her? Was she too clingy last night? Too straight forward? Her thoughts were ripped away from her when a certain pink haired kunoichi popped her head into the shop.

"Hey Ino." Sakura chirped as she approached the counter, sitting on the edge.

"Hey forehead." Ino answered, leaning against the counter with a smirk.

She watched her friend's face contort in frustration, then turn back to normal after a few moments.

"Why haven't you been coming into the hospital lately," She asked, concern filling her quiet voice. "I've been really worried."

For a moment Sakura's eyes were searching Ino's, and she was glad Sakura couldn't read minds. If she could she would have known how anxious Ino was feeling at that moment.

"Sakura there is something I should tell you.."

* * *

"We know everything." His mother stated as she returned to her seat.

Shikamaru stared at her blankly, he wasn't quite sure what in the world she could be talking about. For several minutes the statement hung in the air like a thick fog, and Shikamaru could almost see the words floating around above their heads. When an answer wasn't given, his mother's face turned a deep shade of purple.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself? You're betraying everyone with your careless actions!" Her slender frame shook with the force with which she tried to contain herself. She was trying not to break things, trying to stay seated.

Shikamaru could see that she was very angry, and looking at the nodding heads of everyone in the room..he was taken aback. What could he be doing? He was a good man, a loyal man! He was hard working as an instructor and an advisor. He was also the head strategist and held a key role in the planning of the Chunin exams, what could he have done to betray Konoha? He had never disclosed any information to their enemies! He was always finding new ways to protect everyone.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

There were various indignant grunts at his statement, and he felt the searing hot tingle of anger forming in his chest. He didn't like to be accused, or confused. He had no idea what they were talking about, but it was really starting to piss him off. When he spoke next his voice was full of annoyance.

"Just tell me what you think I've done then, _Yoshino_."

His mother gave a snort and stood from her seat, raising her arms above her head. "Do you think we are fools? We know you're having a relationship with Ino!"

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed, how could they have known? Why was being with Ino such a bad thing? It was only two months, was it that obvious? Up until just last night they hadn't really been together for long periods of time. Did they know about their deal? Why were they this upset?

"Ahh, so you are." Mrs. Yamanaka chimed in, adjusting herself in her seat.

"We can't allow this to continue." Yoshino said while taking a step forward. She placed her hands on Shikamaru's cheeks. "Son, we made a pact with the Yamanakas and the Akimichis that something like this would never happen," Her eyes were pleading, it was the first time Shikamaru had seen her be so gentle, "Break this silly fling off before it becomes harmful."

So they didn't know about the baby.

"It can never happen, we have an obligation to Konoha." Chouza stood now too, and his wife behind him. Suddenly the room felt small and tight. "The InoShikaCho formation is too valuable, and for the heirs of the clans to even think of being romantically involved- it is selfish and careless. If our clans were to mix we would lose our most valuable skills. What if we lost your intelligence, or Ino's mind control jutsu? You both are the most powerful of your clans."

"There are others who are capable, all Naras have high IQ's and excellent chakra control with their shadow jutsu, I'm no better than the rest."

His mother pressed her hands tighter on his cheeks, and she looked at him with big brown eyes. "Shikamaru, you know that isn't true."

Shikamaru sighed, placing his hands over his mother's.

"I can't do that." He sighed, pulling her shaking hands from his cheeks.

They all stood in front of him with shocked expressions; anger, betrayal, confusion on their faces. He knew that what he was about to tell them would cause an uproar, but there was no turning back now. With a sigh he straightened in his chair and looked at them all.

"What if the clans were to mix?" He asked, testing the waters.

Immediately he found out that the water was full of snakes. The uproar that question caused was silenced by Shizune, who slammed her clipboard down onto Naruto's desk with a sickening crack.

"Quiet everyone!" She roared at the angry parents. "You're giving me a headache!"

They all hushed their voices, and as she walked around the desk Shikamaru continued.

"So what if they were to mix? Wouldn't it be better if one person could use the shadow and mind control jutsu? Wouldn't this allow another member to join that was compatible with the InoShikaCho formation? What about Hyuugas joining that group? It would be an almost unstoppable team! Further more, who said that you could decide who I am involved with?" Shikamaru was the one to leave his seat, and he felt emboldened by their silence. He watched as they struggled for a response, which in the end belonged to Mrs. Yamanaka herself.

"We are responsible for our clans survival! No one can guarantee the child would posses both abilities!"

Shikamaru felt a smile tug at his lips at the statement, and the words poured from his lips before he could stop them,"It's too late.. Ino is pregnant."

If Shikamaru had foreseen the after effects of his statement, he might not have been so bold and direct. First was Naruto's hellacious laughter, a slap to his own face, Shizune's gasp, the cry of Ino's mother as she fell back in her chair, and the look of utter disbelief on the Akimichi couple's faces.

"How could this have happened right under our noses?" His mother wept, "You've broken a decade old pact with one careless mistake."

Shikamaru scowled at his mother, and before leaving he made sure that she knew one thing.

"Our child is not a mistake."

* * *

When Ino finished telling Sakura everything she was flushed. Her cheeks burned a bright shade of red and she twisted and wrung her hands in her shirt. She watched the pink haired girl nod and as she was embraced, she heard her friend whisper, "I'm here for you Ino."

In that statement Ino found security and warmth, and the feeling that a tiny portion of the weight on her shoulders had been lifted. She still had to tell her mother, which would be hard, but she was glad Sakura had her back.

"When I'm ready to tell everyone..will you go with me? I don't know if I can count on Shikamaru."

Sakura laughed and pulled away from their embrace, "Of course, but I'm not so sure he would ditch you now after all of this."

Ino smiled at her softly, "I am not sure about that, I don't ever know what he is thinking."

Sakura shrugged adding,"Who does understand the mind of men? Especially a genius like Shikamaru."

The girls laughed before saying their goodbyes, and shortly afterward Ino found herself in the kitchen searching for something to cook. With nothing in the cabinets or the fridge, she decided she would go to the market before it closed and pick up some things for a soup. She didn't know if Shikamaru would show up, but she hoped that she would be home when he arrived...

* * *

Shikamaru clenched and unclenched his fists as he stormed down the stairs, his eyes glazed in thought. He was so lost in his own mind that he forgot about going over to Choji's place completely. His mind was a torrent of confusion and anger. How could they dare tell him he wasn't allowed to be with her? How dare they call his child a mistake! No matter if at first it had been a favor..it was so much more than that now. No one had ever mentioned this pact before. He knew it made sense, but no one had ever mentioned it to him. Maybe they had thought it wouldn't be a problem, what with the relationship that he and Ino had always shared, but it was still important. How could they hide something like that? Surely Ino wouldn't have asked him to do this for her if she had known? There was no way.

As he exited the building he turned towards the direction of Ino's house. He had to tell her what had happened before they got to her. What if they tried to talk her out of having the baby? What if they talked her out of loving him? Shikamaru stopped in his tracks, his fingernails digging into the flesh of his palms in aggravation. Did he love her? He must! Why else did it hurt so much when they told him he had to break it off? He loved Ino, and he wasn't going to let anyone take that away, not when he hadn't even told her how he felt.

With new found vigor he practically ran to her home, ignoring the salutations of his fellow rookie nine. His mind was racing a mile a minute, he just wanted to be there already. To tell her they were going to be together no matter what. He didn't care if it meant the end of a decade long pact, he didn't make it in the first place. He wasn't going to sacrifice this chance for something so trivial.

He made it to her street, although he was panting and out of breath. When he turned the corner he was caught by surprise, seeing Ino walking back towards her home. She was carrying large brown paper bags filled with Kami-knows-what. Shikamaru felt a surge of warmth flood his body, and he felt the words before they left his mouth.

"Oi, Ino!"

He watched her hair whip around, her smiling face turned towards him as he jogged over to her. Her cheeks were pink, and when Shikamaru took one of the bags she thanked him. He almost forgot what he was going to say, and only realized that he was staring at her once they were inside and in the kitchen. He blinked and noticed that she had her back to him, probably cutting up the vegetables. He could feel the words burning in his throat, itching to be let out, and he took a step forward while reaching out to caress her hair. He didn't want to have to tell her about their families. About the disapproval. He didn't want her to be upset or stressed, it wasn't good for her or the baby.

"Ino," He mumbled, running her silky tresses between the pads of his fingers. The sound of the knife hitting the cutting board stopped abruptly, and she turned her head towards him slightly.

"Yes?" She turned completely and bumped into his chest. Instinctively he extended his arms to embrace her, and he looked down at her with serious eyes.

He swallowed the saliva building up in his mouth, his dry throat protesting. He bit the inside of his cheek as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Suddenly his jaw felt stuck, and he didn't think he could open his mouth. "I got called in by the Hokage today," He started, pulling back to look at a slightly distressed Ino. It wasn't what she was probably thinking, although he wished that it was. He knew this was going to hit her hard, and he felt better that he was embracing her. If he wasn't then he have been able to catch her when she fell to her knees weeping..

* * *

**So tell me if there are any mistakes. I don't have a beta for this story so I'm kinda on my own. Any ideas or thoughts from you guys would be helpful. I'm having a little bit of writer's block is why the chapters aren't coming as fast as they were.**

Leave me a review plz:) 3!


	14. Chapter 14

**So here we are again guys, I hope each and everyone of you are enjoying the story so far. I'm thinking 6 more chapters, idk. **

**Here it is..**

* * *

Shikamaru stared at the blonde curled up by his side. His right arm was under her head and had started to go numb, but he didn't dare move her. With his left hand he caressed her from shoulder to hip, his fingers sliding over the distinguishable lump that resided there. Their child rested comfortably between the two, stomach to stomach. He caressed the skin of her abdomen, acknowledging how the tawny muscles of her youth had seemed to dissipate. He didn't mind that she hadn't shown her stomach anymore, he didn't even mind that it wasn't going to be flat. He wasn't so vain as to expect her to keep her lean shape, she was going to be a mother after all. He suddenly wished that he could speak telepathically, he wanted to tell his baby so many things. He wondered if Ino already had. Does she speak to it? Does she sing and tell it about her day? Shikamaru shook his head with a smile, but it was short lived. Ino whimpered in her slumber, causing the shadow user to retract his hand. He looked up at her face to make sure she was still sleeping and when her eyes didn't open, he knew that she was.

"I wonder when they will approach her.." He thought to himself, not really noticing that he had whispered it aloud.

He knew why they had come to him first, they expected him to give up. It was true that Shikamaru was a slacker. He was lazy, inconsiderate, sexist, selfish, and easily dissuaded from troublesome things. They must've thought they could scare him out of it, but even though he had stood up to them they kept coming back. Everyday his mother begged him to leave Ino, everyday he told her no. Shikamaru knew that it was harder for Ino, she had taken to staying inside the house. She couldn't stand the disapproval of her mother so she closed the flower shop. He knew it was hard for her to have to suffer through the silence, to ignore her own mothers' persistent knocks at their door. It had been two months since their suprise meeting in Naruto's office and what had first started as an uproar had yet to die down. In his attempt to sheild her from their families he had decided to move into her apartment above the flowershop. It helped to keep them at bay, he could be the one to deal with them when they came around to bother her(but it didn't stop them when he was at work). He tried to reason with his mother, to tell her that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Even Choji had tried to convince his own family that it didnt matter. Ino's stomach was growing to accustom their child, but it didn't seem to faze their families. Why couldn't they except that it was something that couldn't be reversed? It was too late for Ino to give the baby up, too late for their disapproval. Shikamaru unconsciously pulled the blonde closer to his chest, trying to protect her from his thoughts. He would have to go to work at the academy soon, but he didn't want to get out of bed.

He kissed her forehead when he finally decided to get ready, and he whispered for her to have a good day before he walked out the door.

To his surprise no one was waiting for him when he exited, but he made sure to lock it securely before starting off. Shikamaru stuck his hands deep into his pockets and sighed heavily, his thoughts swirling around his mind restlessly.

* * *

Ino opened her eyes shortly after he closed the door, frowning when she noticed the empty side of the bed. She stretched her arms and legs out expecting to feel the coldness of the sheets, but they were still warm. She smiled as she turned to the clock, Shikamaru had left an hour late for work. Heaving her leg over the side of the bed she made her way to the bathroom, running her fingers through her dirty hair. She grimaced at her reflexion before turning away to get into the tub.

For what seemed like hours she laid in the half filled tub until the water grew cold, and even then she sunk deeper. Only her eyes were above the water, and her growing belly peaked up at her. She smiled underwater, and the bitter taste of soap filled her mouth. She immediately sat up sputtering and climbed out of the frigid water.

Ino stroked her tummy as she admired it in the mirror. Five months pregnant. She turned to the left and the right, admiring the bump that peaked out from under her training clothes. She had promised Sakura that she would come see her a few days ago, something about a check up at the hospital. With a smile and a toss of her hair she grabbed her purse and headed out of the Flowershop. Inside Ino was in turmoil, she didn't want to see the occasional disdainful glance of one of her clan members, or the shocked faces of her fellow rookie nine friends. Subconsciously she placed a protective hand over her stomach to shield her child from the piercing eyes of the villagers.

She could hear their whispering voices as she walked past:

_"What a tramp."_

_"I wonder who the father is?"_

_"I always knew she would be the first of our generation to get knocked up."_

She could feel the anger rising up inside of her, and she clutched her purse close to her chest, her eyes focused on the looming tower of the hospital. They didn't know anything, they were ignorant and she didn't need to explain herself to them. With a speed which left her panting she waddled towards the hospital doors. When she entered she waved politely to the receptionist, who for her sake had suppressed the look of utter surprise only to mask it with excitement.

"Goodmorning Ino-san!" The girl piped as she stood, walking around the counter to give her a once-over, twice. "You're ...you're pregnant!"

Suddenly the buzzing noise of busy doctors and complaining patients seemed to stop, and Ino glanced down at her toes with a blush.

"Yes I am." She replied quietly, jolting in surprise when she felt the cool touch of the receptionists hand. Ino frowned with annoyance but quickly replaced it witha smile instead. The girl in front of her pulled her hand back in shock when she felt something push against her hand.

"I hate to just run but I really need to-"

She was cut off by the loud voice of the Hokage, and she winced when a heavy arm was slung around her shoulder.

"Ino-chan what brings you to the hospital?" Naruto boomed while walking her away from the onlookers, his big bright smile never fading even when they rounded the corner.

Ino shirked out from under his arm with a blush, and straightened her top.

"Thanks for helping me out there." She mumbled as she bowed slightly. She didn't know why she was being so formal, she had known Naruto all her life before he became Hokage. But even though she had known him, she knew they were never on the best terms. She had never given him the time of day, never given him a chance. She glanced over at his grinning face and couldn't help but smile too.

"That Shikamaru sure is a lucky guy, I keep telling Sakura-chan that we should-"

His voice was cut off suddenly by the pink haired nurse herself as she walked out of one of the rooms, effectively hitting Naruto in the face with the door. Ino's eyebrows raised sky high as Naruto let a yelp out in pain, grumbling under his breath about beastly strength and intuition. Sakura seemed to ignore him though and she turned to Ino after giving the Hokage an uninterested glance.

"You're fine Naruto, stop whining." Sakura said and she embraced Ino, who felt like she was trying to hug Sakura with a ball between them (which she supposed she really was doing).

"How are my little nieces and nephews doing today?" The pink haired nin asked as she pulled up Ino's shirt, to which the blonde was horrified.

"W-What? Nieces? Nephews!" She exclaimed as she pulled her shirt down, trying to ignore the blush that had adorned Naruto's face.

Sakura blinked up at Ino innocently and shrugged, "Did I say that?" She waved her hand dismissively, "Maybe I just saw it wrong."

Ino felt her heart beating harshly against her chest, and she clutched her shirt tightly as she followed Sakura to the examination room.

Meanwhile no one noticed that Naruto had followed them, and he sat down beside the examination chair, bending over to look at a bottle of strange looking gel that was sat on a small cart. Ino looked tenatively at Naruto, then to Sakura, then back at Naruto.

"Shouldn't this be private?" Ino asked as Sakura forced her to lay down with a gentle but firm shove to the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she pulled up Ino's shirt and pressed her fingertips to her stomach.

"I-I mean why is Naruto in here?"

The pinkette seemed to absorb the words rather slowly before she turned to the blonde whisker-faced man.

"I don't know." She said softly before turning back to Ino. "Why are you here?"

Naruto straightened and beamed down at Ino before replying, his tanned hand slipping into her pale one, "Well I got curious after what Sakura-chan said back there, and as the Hokage I have the authority to go wherever I want."

Ino looked up at him with scowl and squeezed his hand hard, rolling her eyes. "You're really something." Ino said as she reached up to push her bangs out of her face.

Sakura asked them to please be quiet as she focused her chakra into her hands, and they began to glow green as she slid her fingers over Ino's swollen stomach. Her eyes were closed but Ino could see them flicking around underneath her painted eyelids, and she bit her lip nervously when they fluttered open. For a long time Sakura sat there with a blank look on her face, before she looked over at Ino with a smile.

"Two." She said as she pulled her hands from her stomach, and Naruto gave a happy shout.

"I've gotta go tell Shikamaru!" He howled as he shot off of his stool, he gently slid his hand out of Ino's with a smile. "I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

Ino started to object but it was too late, the blonde shinobi had already slammed the door behind him. She stared at the door for a long time in shock, and a little bit in fear- two? Two children? How were they going to raise two? She had only thought about there ever being one, and had never even gave two a thought. It wasn't common in her family to have twins, and she silently cursed Shikamaru as she turned to her pink haired friend.

"I didn't even notice that there were two signatures." She said ashamedly, glancing down at her stomach with a sigh.

"I can understand that," Sakura said as she turned around to grab her clipboard." I could hardly tell them apart myself, their chakra networks are identical."

Ino's eyebrows knitted together as she placed a hand on her stomach and focused her chakra into her fingertips. It took her a few minutes, but when she finally felt it she gave out another long sigh.

"It's strange that their networks are exactly the same," Sakura said as she turned. " Usually even identical twins have slight alterations of their chakra flow, but your babies are exactly alike," She handed Ino a slip of paper so that she could get a refill on her prenatal vitamins."I wonder if they will come out looking identical as well."

Ino peered up at her friend as she slid off of the examination chair, straightening her clothes with uneasy hands.

"Me too."

* * *

Shikamaru sat with his palm resting against his cheek, and his elbow resting on his bent knee. He leaned back against the trunk of a tree as he watched his students run around throwing toy shiruken and kunai at each other. They were playing a game of ninja dodge ball, where whoever gets hit with a kunai is dead and can't play for the rest of the recess (and they didn't even use a ball..ever). He sighed as he stretched his limbs, glancing at the watch on his wrist. There were only ten minutes left till they headed inside, and he was ready to just be at home with Ino. He was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man who sat down beside him until he cleared his throat.

Beside Shikamaru, Naruto grinned like a child. His eyes crinkled until they looked like they were closed.

"Two." The Hokage said, giving the shadow nin a thumbs up.

"Two?" Shikamaru repeated, his eyebrows knitting up to form a knot on his forehead.

After a long silence Naruto looked over at him, intense blue eyes meeting dull charcoal ones. There was an expression on the kyuubi containers' face that he couldn't quite understand, and he was about to repeat himself before he was answered..

"Yep, that's how many kids you're going to have."

Shikamaru stared at him blankly for the longest time. It took five minutes before Naruto felt his face fall, and even then the man before him said nothing.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" Naruto stuttered, waving his hand in front of his friends' face. " Oi! Nara! Wake up! You're having twins I said!" Naruto shouted out, taking hold of Shikamaru's shoulders and shaking him roughly.

Shikamaru felt like the world was spinning when he was finally released, and he looked at Naruto in disbelief before shaking his head. He didn't know where the information came from, how did Naruto know something like that? To sat he was shocked would be an understatement, but he wasn't disappointed or angry...just..taken off guard. He looked back towards his class to see them all staring at him.

'Naruto must've been playing a joke.' Shikamaru said as he shook his head, smiling to himself. Naruto sure was a convencing joker, Shikamaru was almost fooled.

"Troublesome." He muttered under his breath as he stood up and walked back towards the school, naruto hot on his heels.

"Is that all you're going to say? This is great!" Naruto exclaimed as he put a hand to Shikamaru's shoulder. "You should go see her! I bet just seeing her face will make you realize how real this is!"

Naruto took of running towards Shikamaru's class and told them to all go inside because he was going to take over for their sensei. Before Naruto closed the door he turned to Shikamaru with a bright smile, "Go now Shikamaru! That's an order from your Hokage- Believe it!"

Shikamaru stared at the door as it slammed closed, and stood there for a long moment before flicking his eyes down to check his watch. There was only twenty minutes left of class, how much damage could Naruto do?

As Shikamaru walked down the street he felt a sense of urgency in the pit of his stomach. He picked up his pace until he was practically flying, and he had to jump onto the rooftops to avoid running over the villagers that meandered into the street. His face was stretched into a smile, but he could feel the panic gripping his heart. Twins? How were they going to take care of two? Shikamaru didn't even know if he could handle one yet..

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was a bit silly, but I've been wanting to add interaction with other characters, and who else to add than the Hokage himself? If this seems rushed I also apologize...tell me what you think in a review...**

**Btw, let me know if you saw any errors! :)**


End file.
